Motorcycle
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: Kogan AU. Logan Mitchel has to move to Los Angeles. And before even seeing his new home, he sees a man on a motorcycle. And suddenly he's all Logan can think of. He wants to meet this blonde more than anything. KOGAN!
1. Chapter 1

I know that it's been a while since I've updated or written anything. But I got this idea, and just couldn't let it go. So here's this new fic of mine. :D

Please tell me what you think. I hope everyone loves it! :)

* * *

Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchel was being uprooted and being forced to move to Los Angeles. He hated that his step dad's boss had to transfer him. But being only 16, soon to be 17, he had no choice. So the entire ride he sat in the very back of his parents SUV and continued to read one of his many medical books.

"Mom, are we there yet?" Logan's younger half brother, spoke up from the seat in front of his. Logan set his finger on the line he was on and looked up. Tommy annoyed the living crap outta him. The boy was only 8 and he was possibly the worst kid ever. But Tommy's twin sister, Tiffany, was the total opposite. She was cute and sweet and quiet. And she was very smart like Logan.

"Not yet Tommy." Joanna stated, not looking up from her book.

Logan sat up from his slumped position and stared out the window.

"Actually. We are." Logan spoke.

The 5 Mitchel's looked out the left windows as they passed the Welcome to California sign.

"YAY!" Tiffany looked up from her coloring book.

"You lied!" Tommy shouted to Logan. "We're only in California! Not LA!"

"Shut up Tommy." Logan muttered, adding an eye roll and looking back down at his book.

"Mom! Hortense told me to shut up!" Tommy screeched.

"Hortense be nice to your brother." Joanna stated with a glare. Logan winced at the word.

"It's LOGAN mom. It's been Logan since I could talk!" Logan argued.

"Hortense! NEVER yell at your mother!" Robert yelled from the driver's seat.

"But!" Logan huffed and turned back to his book.

"It's okay Logie." Tiffany whispered to him, her big blue eyes shining with love.

"Thanks Tiff." Logan smiled and patted her head. "Why are you the only one that is smart enough to call me by my name?"

"Because I'm nice." Tiffany laughed. Logan laughed to and closed his book.

"Whatcha coloring?" He asked, leaning over her.

"A bear."

"But bears aren't blue."

"Sometimes they are! If they are cold!" Tiffany argued.

"Okay. Okay. The bear can be blue." Logan chuckled.

"Hortense! Reading a medical book doesn't involve talking." Joanna snipped.

"Yes ma'am." Logan sighed and sat back; bring the book back to his attention.

He inwardly groaned as he reread the same line for the 4th time. He just couldn't seem to concentrate. He set it down on his lap and watched cars and buildings go by.

A loud noise caught his attention as they passed the giant LAX sign. His gaze fell on a young man zooming by on a jet black motorcycle.

Logan watched in awe as the man rode next to the car for a minute. His helmet and jacket were both a striking bright blue which stood out against the black of his motorcycle.

Logan's eyes stayed glued to the man as he sped in front of the Mitchel's SUV and down the off ramp.

"Now we are here." Robert spoke up.

"Finally!" Tommy cheered.

"Mommy, is the house big?" Tiffany asked.

"It sure is. And you 3 can pick your rooms. There are 4 on the top floor." Joanna smiled.

Logan rolled his eyes at his mother's kindness and continued to stare out the window at the man on the bike.

"Hortense. HORTENSE! Are you paying attention!" Joanna shouted.

"What? Sorry." Logan shook his head and looked at his mother, then back to look at the guy on the bike, but he was speeding off.

"I was asking if you were excited." Joanna sighed. "Are you?"

"Not really. I liked my old room. But it's not like I had a choice. New school my senior year, perfect way to end my schooling." Logan rolled his eyes.

"Hortense! Don't be rude." Robert snapped as they pulled into the driveway of their new home.

"Shut up. God! It's Logan! I HATE the name Hortense! Dad doesn't go by it! Not even grandpa! So I'm not going by it! So STOP!" Logan snapped.

Joanna blinked a few times. "You were given that name for a reason Hortense. So I will call you that. I'm sorry you don't like it."

Logan shook his head slightly and climbed out of the car, in time to see the guy with the motorcycle to pull in to a drive way a few houses down.

He stood and stared as the guy finally removed his helmet to reveal the sun kissed locks. He looked over to Logan and his family, causing Logan to look away.

Once Logan looked up, the boy had retreated into his house. He grabbed a box out of the U-Haul, with his name on it, and walked into the house.

The house was huge. On the left of the main entrance were a set of stairs. The living room was massive and the master bedroom was off the living room. The kitchen was separated by a half wall/ island.

He took the stairs up to the second floor and then surveyed the rooms.

"I thought you said there were 4 rooms." Logan pointed out once Joanna came up with Tommy.

"There's this one. I figured you would want it." She walked to the end of the hall and pulled a sting that hung from the ceiling. A small ladder came down and she turned to him. "It's a loft room. I figured this would make you at least a bit happy about the move."

"Thanks mom." Logan gave a small smile. He set the box on the floor and climbed the ladder to check out the space.

It was perfect. Big enough for his bed, desk, book shelves, his TV and probably anything else.

"Like it?" Joanna asked, climbing up a few rungs.

"Yes. Very." Logan nodded then climbed down to join his mother. "Thanks." He gave her a hug.

It took a few hours, but finally his room was all unpacked.

"It looks awesome up here." Logan smiled. He paused when he heard the revving of an engine.

He hurried over to one of his windows to see the blonde slide on his helmet. This time he was in the company of another boy, a shorter Latino. He watched them each climb on their own bikes and pull out.

He hurried to the main floor.

"We live a few houses down from some loud motorcycles… I will be complaining if they are going to be making all this noise late at night." Robert stated as he and Joanna unpacked the living room. Logan rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go take a look around town. Can I take the car?" Logan asked.

"Your dad brought your jeep down." Joanna told him. "Keys are on the table."

"Oh sweet!" Logan smiled and hurried to grab his keys, before rushing out to the garage. "Oh my baby. Did you miss me?" Logan asked the jeep as he took the top down. He started the car and soon was headed in the direction of town.

It was only the end of May, school had just let out for the year, so there were kids of all ages out and about. He spotted a Sonic and pulled in, suddenly parched.

He ordered a coke and sat, fiddling with the radio, when that familiar noise came up.

He glanced around before his eyes settled on the blonde and Latino pulling in. He tried to keep from staring as they pulled off their helmets to order.

"Hey Ken. Want me to buy?" The Latino asked.

"If you want to Carlos." The blond shrugged. "And don't call me Ken. I'm not a Barbie." He laughed.

"Sorry Kendall." Carlos laughed back.

"Here's your drink." A carhop approached Logan.

"Oh thanks." Logan smiled, glancing back over to Kendall.

"That's Kendall Knight." He told Logan.

"What?" Logan turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah. He's pretty cool. Comes here every day. The short one is Carlos Garcia. I'm James Diamond. Are you new here?"

"Yeah. Just moved here today."

"Cool. We should hang out some time." James smiled and took the $1.50 from Logan.

"Totally." Logan smiled. "See you later."

James gave a small wave then left and Logan watched Kendall for a few moments. Kendall was laughing at maybe something Carlos had said. And suddenly Logan felt a twinge in his heart. He was possibly jealous of Carlos.

He sighed and pulled out of the Sonic and decided to look around town some more.

After about an hour, Logan parked his jeep in the garage.

"How was town? See anything cool" Joanna asked as Logan walked into the living room.

"Eh. Just saw the school, stopped by Sonic to get a drink, walked around the park for a bit."

"Logie, will you play with me?" Tiffany ran down the stairs and into his arms.

"Sure Tiff." Logan smiled and stood.

"She calls you Logan?" Joanna asked her oldest son.

"Yeah, she respects my choices." Logan stated, picking her up.

"Did you finish that book?" She changed the subject.

"No. Almost done." Logan told her.

"How do you expect to get into medical school if you don't read about it?" Robert walked in.

"I'm doing just fine!" Logan yelled.

"Sorry baby girl, Hortense is busy with school." Robert smiled softly to the girl.

Logan rolled his eyes and set his sister to her feet.

"Fine." He huffed and hurried up the stairs to his room to finish the book.

He grabbed the book and plopped onto his bed. After he had read a couple pages, he marked his page, closed the book, and tossed it into the chair across the room.

"Logie?" He heard a voice below.

"Hold on." Logan shouted back and hurried over to the ladder. "Hey Tiff. Wanna come up?" Logan asked as he lowered the ladder.

She climbed up and joined him in sitting on his bed. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"It's like your own little world up here." She giggled.

"I like it." Logan smiled. "You're so pretty Tiffany." He whispered while running his fingers through her soft, light brown curls. Tommy looked more like Robert, his hair was a light blonde and his eyes were bright blue. Tiffany had gotten the blue eyes from her dad, but everything else about her was their mother.

"Did you finish reading?" Tiffany asked, breaking Logan's thoughts.

"Nah. I couldn't seem to concentrate." He told her. "Wanna go make a snack?" He asked, standing.

"Sure." She nodded.

They went down to the kitchen, passing Tommy and Joanna on the couch.

"Whatcha doing Tiffany?" Tommy asked.

"Making a snack with Logie." She smiled.

"His name is Hortense. Duh stupid." Tommy sneered.

"Shut up Tommy." Tiffany stated then walked into the kitchen with Logan.

"Want grapes?" Logan asked.

"Yes please." Tiffany nodded.

Logan fixed them both a bowl of grapes then headed to the front porch to eat.

"It's really nice out." Tiffany smiled as they sat on the bench.

Logan was wrapped up in his bowl of grapes that he didn't even notice the people approaching.

"Hi, I'm Jennifer."

The voice shocked Logan, causing him to toss his bowl in the air, scattering grapes across the porch.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She gasped and bent down to help him pick them up.

"Oh it's not a problem." Logan stated. "You don't have to help, I'll do it."

"Here's a few." Logan looked up to see green eyes staring into his.

"O-oh thank you…" Logan blushed and took the grapes from Kendall.

"I'm Kendall. That's my mom and my little sister Katie. We saw that you just moved in." Kendall stood.

"I'm L-Logan. And this is my sister Tiffany." Logan smiled.

"Nice to meet you both." Jennifer smiled.

"Hey Tiff go get mom and the others?" Logan turned to her.

She nodded then ran into the house. A few moments later Joanna, Robert, and Tommy appeared.

"Who's here Hortense?" Joanna asked.

"Mom." Logan hissed.

"I'm Jennifer." She held a hand out to Joanna. "And this is my son Kendall and my daughter Katie."

"Why hello. I'm Joanna, this is my husband Robert and my son Tommy. You must have already met Tiffany and Hortense."

Logan rolled his eyes, turning a light shade of red.

"I met a Logan, but no Hortense." Katie stated.

"Katie! Don't be rude!" Jennifer stated.

"It's okay." Logan sighed. "I'll be inside." He turned and hurried into the house.

After a few minutes of him sitting on the couch, both embarrassed and angry, the rest of the Mitchel's walk back into the house.

"Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchel! That was INCREDIBLY rude of you to just leave! What is wrong with you?" Joanna screamed.

"You embarrassed me! I had introduced myself as Logan. LOGAN! Can't you just respect me enough to call me by my name? I hate when you do that!" Logan yelled.

"Go to your room. I don't want to see your face anymore." Robert yelled.

"You can't tell me what to do! You may be Tiffany and Tommy's father and you may be my mother's husband… but I have a father!" Logan stated then turned on his heels and stormed to his room.

"What is going on with him?" Logan heard his mother ask Robert. "He used to be such a good boy, and he would do what we said. He never yelled at us."

"Who knows."

Once Logan had cooled down and finished his medical book, he made his way to the living room.

"Hey there." Joanna smiled from the couch. "Hungry?"

"A bit." Logan nodded. "And I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay Hortense…" Joanna smiled.

Logan sighed. "I'm just gonna go down to Sonic and grab something." He turned and grabbed his keys.

"You sure? We have food in the fridge."

"I'll be back later." Logan added.

He rubbed his hand over his face as he drove down to Sonic. Maybe James was working still. The sun was setting as he pulled in and wondered if he would get to see Kendall again. Those piercing green eyes that he couldn't get out of his head… they were beautiful.

"Can I get a number 1?" Logan asked the intercom. He waited for the food to come out, still thinking about those green eyes.

"Hey you're back." James chucked, carrying out his bag.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be in my house anymore." Logan sighed.

"Hey I'm just about to get off, wanna hang for a bit?" James asked.

"Yeah totally." Logan nodded.

5 minutes later, and James was climbing into Logan's jeep. It was dark by now, the moon shining brightly.

"So you walk to work? Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I live close." James shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "So how come you wanted to get out of the house?"

"My mom and step dad." Logan groaned, rolling his eyes. "They don't respect me at all!"

"Oh."

"Yeah. Like, okay don't laugh, but my real name is Hortense..." Logan paused as James stifled a laugh.

"Hortense? Where do you even get a name like that?" James asked.

"It's a family name." Logan sighed. "But I like to go by Logan. And my mom, my step dad, and even my little brother calls me Hortense. Even though I tell them to call me Logan. Tiffany is the only one that calls me Logan… well she calls me Logie."

"Logie… that might be worse." James laughed.

"Hush. She's only 8. She can get away with it. But, I just wish they would stop being so inconsiderate. I hate the name, they know it, yet they don't stop."

"Hang in there my friend." James patted his shoulder. "Well this is my house."

"Oh I live like a block away." Logan smiled.

"Cool. I'll have to come by tomorrow. That cool?"

"Yep." Logan nodded.

Once James had gotten into his house, Logan headed down to his house. As he slowly passed Kendall's house, he watched as the blonde was working on his bike. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of jeans. He was working by moon light, which made Logan slightly turned on. He blushed and hurried to pull into his drive way.

"I'm home." Logan called out.

"Logie!" Tiffany ran over to him.

"Hey." Logan smiled and carried her to the living room.

"Hey mom."

"You were gone a while."

"I was hanging out with my friend James for a bit, then I drove him home."

"Who?" Tommy asked.

"A new friend I made. He lives down the street." Logan told him.

"Oh. Well I'm glad you're making friends." Joanna smiled.

"Well I'm gonna go to my room now."

"Hey Hortense, did you finish that book?"

"Yes Robert. I finished it earlier. Okay?"

"Don't get snippy with me, boy." Robert stated.

"Yeah okay." Logan rolled his eyes and made his way to his room.

He picked a book off his book shelf and was about to sit on his bed when the engine of Kendall's bike roared to life. He set the book down on the table and walked over to his window. He smiled and watched as Kendall rode up and down the road a few times. He was still shirtless, and Logan was sure that wasn't safe, but he wasn't going very fast.

Logan sighed and leaned on the window sill.

"Good night Kendall." He sighed and lay in his bed, and slowly drifted into a green eyed, blonde haired filled dream.

* * *

Well what did you think? I hope you all liked it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Yay Chapter 2 is up! I'm so glad everyone liked chapter 1! :D

I know that Logan's parents and brother are awful... and it will just get worse.  
But he'll hang in there! :D

* * *

"Hortense! Wake UP!" Logan blinked a few times and sat up. "HORTENSE!" Joanna yelled once more.

"I'm up!" Logan yelled back. He sat up, yawned, and looked over to his clock. "Why is she getting me up at 7:30? It's summer." Logan sighed and snuggled back under the covers.

He was just about to doze off again when he heard the roar of Kendall's bike start up.

"Kendall…" Logan sat up and was at his window in .3 seconds. He smiled as Kendall pulled on his helmet and climbed on before revving it a few times then pulling out.

"HORTENSE!" Joanna yelled once more.

"Hold on!" Logan sighed. He pulled on a pair of pj pants, two random socks and ran a hand through his hair before climbing down the ladder and making his way to the kitchen.

"Morning Logie." Tiffany smiled, looking up from her cheerios.

"Hey pumpkin." Logan smiled and rubbed her head.

He grabbed a poptart and sat down next to her and Tommy.

"Sleep well?" He asked her.

"I was kinda scared, because I couldn't find my night light." She stated, a soft frown forming.

"How come you didn't come up to my room?" Logan asked.

"You expect her to climb that ladder? At night!" Robert screamed. "Do you want her to get hurt?"

"No… I just know I'll be the one that's there for her if she's scared." Logan glared at his step father.

"Excuse me?" Robert raised an eyebrow. "What are you insinuating?"

"Oh nothing." Logan rolled his eyes and stood from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Joanna asked.

"Out." Logan huffed.

"No you're not. I bought you a new book to start." Joanna stood and grabbed the book off the couch.

"Oh great. Thanks." Logan stated, sarcasm sounding in his voice, as he took the book from his mother.

"You should be grateful that we buy you these books!" Robert spat.

"Oh yes. Because I LOVE being drilled for hours about the terms only a 5th year resident should know." Logan rolled his eyes. "I'll start it later." Logan stated again.

"No young man. To your room, it should be finished today." Joanna stated sternly. Logan sighed, giving up.

"Fine." He shuffled back up to his room and started on this new book.

By noon he only had 50 pages left of the 600 page book.

"Logie!"

He looked up and set his book face down on his bed, before going over to the ladder.

"What's up?" He lifted the hatch and looked down to see Tiffany smiling up at him.

"Wanna eat some lunch?" She asked.

"Nah I'm okay." Logan smiled.

"But Logie, you didn't even eat breakfast."

"I'll be okay Tiff. I promise." Logan told her.

"Okay then." She shrugged and walked off. He sighed and closed the hatch then crossed his room to the window.

"I wanna be free." Logan stated to himself. "What am I saying?" He rolled his eyes. "I am free…" He paused as Kendall appeared at the end of the street. "But not as free as that." He sighed.

He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, listening to Kendall's engine running, as he drifted off.

It seemed that dream land was teasing him every chance it got.

This time it was of Kendall riding up and pulling him onto his bike. Then they took off toward the sunset, leaving everyone behind and never looking back.

He blinked a few times. He hated that this blonde plagued his dreams. It made him feel like a creep. He'd only met Kendall once. He looked over to his clock.

"Good god. It's already 7?" He asked himself, and then his stomach growled.

He sat up, smoothed out his wrinkled shirt and made his way downstairs.

"Hey mom?" He called out as he walked down the stairs. "Mom?" He paused. Silence. "Robert? Tiff? Hello?" He called out once more as he walked into the kitchen. He furrowed his eyebrows then noticed the note on the fridge.

-Went out to dinner. Didn't want to wake you. Love mom-

"Oh thanks mom." He sighed and crumpled the note in his hand before tossing it in the trash. He walked over to the table where his wallet was sitting. He opened it and saw emptiness. "Dang…" Logan groaned and went to grab his keys.

He locked up the house then drove into town and to the Sonic. It was just about time for James to get off.

The Sonic was pretty much dead as he pulled in and parked.

He inwardly smiled as he saw Kendall and Carlos eating at the sit down area.

"Hey!" A voice woke Logan out of his daze.

"Wha? Oh hey James." Logan smiled as James climbed in.

"I don't expect you to come pick me up every day." James laughed.

Logan looked from Kendall to James. "I was out and figured you wouldn't mind."

"Why don't you just go say hi?" James asked.

"I-I…" Logan blushed. "I've said hi before!" He huffed.

"But it wasn't much apparently." James chuckled. "Do you watch him every day?"

"N-NO!" Logan turned a deeper red.

"Oh you totally do." James laughed. "So I had a random call in today, but I'm off tomorrow. So we can totally hang if you want."

"You could come stay over." Logan offered.

"That'd be awesome." James smiled. "Will your mom mind?"

"Who cares. They obviously don't care enough to wake me up so we can go eat." Logan sighed.

"Are you hungry?" James asked, Logan's stomach answering for him. "Wanna get something for dinner? I can pay if you don't have the money."

"No. It's your money. I'm fine." Logan shook his head.

"No I insist. Want a burger?" James asked, already have gotten out, walked around the car, and pushed the button.

Logan smiled slightly. "Sure."

James ordered the food and it came a few minutes later.

"Thanks." Logan spoke up after a few bites of his burger.

"Have you even eaten today? Chew." James laughed.

"Sorry. I guess I was really hungry." Logan laughed then took another bite.

"Don't be sorry." James smiled.

Logan sat, eating his burger, and watching Kendall sit and chat.

"Oh man, you've got it bad…" James spoke up.

"Hush." Logan muttered. "You done? We should probably head to my house now."

"Sure. Let me call my mom and tell her that I'll be with you." James pulled out his phone and dialed his mom. "Hey Zack. Tell mom that I'll be over at a friend's house tonight. Yes it's a dude. He's only down the street. Okay. Bye." James huffed and hung up.

"Who's Zack?" Logan asked.

"My older brother." James paused. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yeah. I never use it though. I don't have very many friends." Logan pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Well now you do." James chuckled and grabbed the phone.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Putting in my number." James smiled. "There. Now we can text."

"Awesome. Ready to go?"

"Yep." James nodded and Logan pulled out, heading back to his house.

"You can sleep in my bed. The sheets are fairly clean." Logan told James ask they pulled into the garage.

"Where will you sleep?" James asked.

"The floor. Or I think we have an air mattress somewhere." Logan shrugged as they walked into the house.

"You don't gotta. I'm cool with sleeping on the floor." James paused as 4 pairs of eyes fell on the two.

"Hortense. Who's this?" Joanna stood.

"This is my friend James. He's gonna stay over." Logan told her.

"You didn't run this by us first…" Joanna paused. "It's very nice to meet you James. I'm Hortense's mom, Joanna."

"Hello ma'am. Sorry if I'm intruding."

"Oh no. It's not your fault." She smiled.

"You can head up to my room, I'll be right there." Logan told James. "Tiff, will you show James the way?" Logan asked.

"Sure Logie." Tiffany smiled and grabbed James' hand. "This way."

Once James was up the stairs, Robert stood.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What?"

"You can't just invite someone over without asking!" Joanna told him.

"You didn't ask if I wanted to move! You don't ask if I want to read a book over going to a movie. You didn't ask if I preferred to be called Logan or Hortense. So I don't feel like I have to ask if I can have my only friend over." Logan turned on his heels.

He hurried up the stairs and to his room.

"James?" He climbed the ladder, only to see his room empty. He looked into Tiffany's room. "James?"

"Oh hey." James smiled as he sat holding a stuffed bear.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked.

"Tiffany is showing me her bear. She is so cute." James chuckled as Tiffany returned with her other bear.

"This is my boy bear. And that's my girl bear. They're best friends." Tiffany smiled.

"Hey Tiff, I'm gonna take James up to my room. Have you seen the air mattress?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. It's in my closet." She pointed. Logan got it and followed James out into the hall.

"So where's your room? She never actually showed me which one was yours." James laughed.

"It's a secret." Logan chuckled as he pulled on the string.

"Whoa." James gasped as the ladder came down and Logan climbed up. James followed, his mouth agape. "So cool…"

"Thanks." Logan smiled as he removed the mattress and pump from the box.

"You have so many books!" James looked at the tall book shelf.

"Yeah…" Logan sighed.

"Which ones have you read?" James asked.

"All of 'em. Some twice." Logan shrugged.

"These are all doctors books. You've read them all?"

"Robert and my mom make me. I think they see me as a mistake… well I know my mom does. Robert pretty much hates me. So maybe if they make me into a doctor, they'll get to call me something… Not just 'Hortense: The mistake'." Logan paused.

"That really sucks man…" James patted Logan's shoulder. "So I'll totally take the mattress." James stated as Logan finished blowing it up.

"You sure? I totally don't care." Logan grabbed sheets out of his closet and made the bed.

"Yeah totally."

"Cool…" Logan paused as he heard Kendall pull in. He rushed over to the window.

"Wow." James burst out laughing.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Kendall pulled in, and you got the biggest grin on your face. You've fallen hard."

"Fallen where?" Logan asked.

"You're in love with him."

"W-what? No way." Logan shook his head. James' eyebrow rose. "Do you really think so?"

"Totally and completely head over heels."

"Oh man…" Logan sighed and walked over to his bed. "I never wanted that to happen…"

"Maybe he'll come to like you to." James suggested.

"Maybe…" Logan yawned. "Ready for bed?"

"Totally. Work was tough today." James yawned.

"I have some pj pants if you wanna borrow them." Logan offered, grabbing a pair out of his dresser.

"Thanks man." James smiled as he took them then started unbuttoning his jeans. "What are you doing?" He asked as Logan covered his eyes with his hands.

"Closing my eyes…"

"I don't care. It's just my boxers." James laughed. Logan slowly uncovered his eyes and turned a bright red. "Never seen another half naked guy?"

"N-Not really." Logan stammered and quickly changed.

"Well I trust that you won't jump me." James laughed and climbed under the blanket.

"I won't." Logan chuckled as well, then turned off the lights and got into bed.

It was quiet for a while before James spoke up.

"Do they know you're gay?"

"W-what?" Logan sat up.

"Do they know?" James asked.

"Oh god…" Logan hid his face in his hands.

"Are you just now realizing that you're gay?" James asked, slightly shocked.

"Well no. I knew I was. But I guess this is really the first time I've said it… I've never really been attracted to anyone before. Be it male or female…"

"We'll talk more in the morning. Night Logan." James lay back down.

"Night." Logan sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here for ya."

"Thanks man." Logan smiled.

Logan woke to the sun shining in his face.

"Well good morning sleepy head." James chuckled.

"Huh?" Logan rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"It's almost noon." James checked his phone.

"How come you let me sleep so long?" Logan asked, quickly getting up and dressing.

"It's okay. Your mom told me to." James paused, opening a random book. "You read these daily? Good god."

"Eh." Logan shrugged. "You hungry?"

"Nah. Your step dad made breakfast."

"Wow. He's not totally incompetent." Logan sighed. "Well what should we do today?"

"We could go hang at my house for a little while if you want." James offered.

"Sure." Logan smiled.

They pulled on their shoes and made their way downstairs.

"Good morning!" Tiffany walked over. "Where you going Logie?"

"Morning." Logan smiled, and hugged her tightly. "I'm going over to James' house for a while."

"What? Is he your new boyfriend?" Tommy yelled from his spot on the couch.

"He better not be!" Robert shouted.

Joanna stood and walked over to her son. "Please god, tell me you're not dating him. No offense James."

Logan rolled his eyes. "No mom. He's just my friend. It's not that big of a deal if I was gay is it?"

"Of course it is! They'd never let you become a doctor!" Robert stated.

"Whatever." Logan shook his head and opened the door. "I'll be back later."

James followed and they made their way down the street to James' house.

"Sorry about my rude parents." Logan looked up at the brunette.

"It's cool…" He paused as they walked past Kendall and Carlos standing in Kendall's drive way. They were just about to pull on their helmets.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and waved. Logan blushed and gave a small wave, then hurried his pace.

Once they passed Kendall's driveway, James burst into laughter.

"What?" Logan looked up.

"You're so red, but you have the biggest smile on your face." James laughed.

"Shut up." Logan hissed, and shoved him. "He can probably still hear you."

"So. Don't you want him to like you?" James asked.

"Let's just get to your house quickly." Logan stated.

"Yeah okay." James laughed, causing Logan to laugh. They stood in their spots, laughing, for no apparent reason. Logan stopped as Kendall and Carlos rode past. Kendall's head was turned, watching them as they passed.

Logan wished he could've seen his eyes, but they shield was to dark.

"You coming?" James asked, already walking through his yard.

"Y-yeah." Logan nodded and hurried to catch up with James.

"Mom! I'm home!" James called out as he and Logan entered the house.

"Hey James." A tall brunette walked over. "How are you kiddo?"

"I'm not a kid Zack. I'm 16!" James huffed.

"Who's your friend?" Zack asked, looking Logan up and down.

"This is Logan." James introduced. "Logan this is my older brother Zack. He's an ass."

"Am not." Zack stated.

"It's nice to meet you." Logan smiled.

"We're gonna go hang in my room. Where's mom?"

"She's at her new boyfriend's house." Zack rolled his eyes.

"Ugh what's his name? Drew?" James groaned.

"No I think it's Dan?" Zack questioned.

"It's Derek." A short haired woman walked in.

"Whatever." Zack shrugged and disappeared into the living room.

"Hi. I'm Brooke. And you are?" She held a hand out to Logan.

"I'm Logan. I live down the street. Just moved here a couple days ago." Logan smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She smiled then turned to James. "Where were you last night?"

"I called and told Zack to tell you I was staying over at Logan's house last night!"

"Sorry little bro. I forgot." Zack yelled from the other room.

"You should've called me. You know your brother's incompetent." Brooke sighed.

"HEY!" Zack yelled.

"Well Logan and I are gonna go hang out in my room now." James told her, making his way up the stairs.

"Keep your door open." Brooke yelled after the two.

"God mom. I'm not with Logan! He's just my friend. Chill." James rolled his eyes as they entered his room. "Sorry about my mom, she's used to Zack bringing over girls. And sorry about my room being a mess. I couldn't find my work shoes yesterday." James laughed, gathering clothes and tossing them into a hamper. "You can take a seat on my bed."

"Okay." Logan smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"Is Logan staying for dinner?" Brooke yelled up the stairs.

"Possibly!" James yelled back. "Oh. Are you?" He asked.

"If it's not a hassle." Logan chuckled.

"It's no big deal." James stated. "So what would you like to do?"

"I don't care."

"I have video games." James held up a controller.

"Sweet!" Logan smiled. "I haven't played video games… ever…"

"EVER?" James gasped. "Oh man. I have to teach you my ways!"

"Teach me." Logan laughed.

"Oh I shall." James paused. "Then I'll show you the ways of making Kendall fall in love with you."

"SHUT UP." Logan blushed.

"HAHA! You love Kendall! You love Kendall!" James mocked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "You're such a child."

"Well you're such an adult!" James stated.

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"It does though! So are we gonna play or what?"

"You're on!" Logan smiled.

After 4 intense games of COD Logan fell backwards onto James' bed.

"You kicked my ass…"

"You did… good…" James stifled a laugh.

"You're such an ass." Logan laughed and tossed his controller at the other.

"Hey be careful!" James laughed. The room went silent for a few minutes, before Logan spoke up.

"Will you really help me?"

"Of course man. You're like my best friend." James smiled.

* * *

Yay. Now we've meet James' family.

I love the Jagan/Kenlos friendship. So that'll happen alot. :)

Tell me what you thought.

I hope this chapter was as good as the first! 3


	3. Chapter 3

I had planned on doing a Kenlos chapter later in the story... but so many people wanted it. So here it is. :)

I really hope you all like this chapter. :)

I know you all are eagarly waiting for the kogan interaction. That'll happen soon. I promise. :)

* * *

"Would you stop worrying about it? Your pacing is causing people to stare." The short Latino shook his head at his blonde friend.

"I can't! I've been trying for the past hour! But Carlos! I CAN'T!" He groaned.

"How come this guy is the only thing on your mind?" Carlos asked. "Kendall… this is weird… even for you…"

"Shut up. I just, he was with James Diamond! If you didn't know, Zack Diamond is a man whore and James is becoming one too." Kendall stood in place, eyes widening. "Do you think they're dating?"

"No dude. James was in my Science class last year. He doesn't seem like James' type." Carlos stated. "Now come finish your fries before I eat them." He reached over to steal a fry when Kendall swatted his hand away.

"My food!" The blonde screeched and snatched up the container, eating a fry.

"Aw no fair! You got more than me!"

"Because I got a medium and you got a small!" Kendall stated, shoving another fry in his mouth. "OH YUM!"

"Gimme!" Carlos jumped over and tackled Kendall. "Share!"

"Never!" Kendall laughed, and then went silent as the brunette, which has been in his thoughts all week, drove into the Sonic parking lot with James in the passenger seat.

Carlos got off and the two watched as Logan pulled into a spot.

"Sorry I got called in…" James spoke up.

"It's cool." Logan smiled. That smile. Kendall watched as James climbed out of the jeep and disappeared into the building.

"Go talk to him." Carlos whispered.

"No. Way." Kendall shook his head.

"Do it!" He urged.

"No. I can't." Kendall turned a nice shade of red and then grabbed his helmet. "I just remembered. I gotta do a few things at the house."

"Uh huh. Sure." Carlos chuckled and added an eye roll. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Kendall pulled on his helmet and jacket before climbing onto his bike. He glanced over and saw Logan watching.

"Kendall…" Carlos spoke up. Kendall slid up his face shield and looked from Logan to Carlos.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled and started up his bike. He looked over once more and locked eyes with Logan, if only for a second, before he quickly slid the shield back down and left.

He felt his heart pounding in his ears as he rounded a corner. He was genuinely out of breath and nervous. Nobody had ever made him feel this way. How was Logan any different? He shook some of the feelings away as he gained speed and rode down a deserted road.

But all he could think of was Logan. And his buddy buddy relationship with James. Kendall knew of James' reputation. But he was also taught to not judge a book by their cover. It made his stomach knot up as he thought that James could possibly be crushing on the boy as well.

No. Not as well. He couldn't have fallen for this boy. He's only spoken to him a couple times. And they were quite brief. But this pain in his heart…

Kendall's eyes went wide. He was jealous of James.

He sighed as he pulled into his driveway.

"Hey Kendall." Katie smiled.

He shut off the bike and removed his helmet. "What's up baby sis?"

"Just washing the car." She sighed.

"Mom paying you?"

"Yep." She nodded. "30 bucks."

"Man. She should've asked me." Kendall chuckled. "Well is she home?"

"No. She went and hung out with a friend."

"A guy friend?"

"No. I think her name was Jessica? Or Jenna… I dunno."

"Okay." Kendall walked into his house and was greeted with small pitter pattering on the floor.

"Hey there." He scooped up the small puppy and sat down on the couch. "How was your day Steve?" He asked the pup.

He responded with a head tilt then a whine.

"Is that good?"

"Are you talking to the dog again?" Katie asked as she walked through the living room.

"Oh hush. He was lonely all by himself." Kendall held the puppy close. "Steve needs lots of love. Yes you do!" He cooed.

"You're weird…" Katie shook her head then made her way down the hall to her room.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kendall asked, but Steve just yawned. "Outside?" He asked again and instantly Steve was running for the door. "Okay okay." Kendall laughed and hooked his leash on. "Taking Steve for a walk!" He yelled to Katie.

"Okay!" She yelled as he left the house.

They made their way down one side of the street, Steve having to sniff everything on his way, then the other way, passing his house and heading towards Logan's.

"Oh h-hey." Kendall looked up from the dog to see Logan standing in his drive way, most likely just getting home.

"Hey there." Kendall smiled.

"Cute dog."

"Thanks. We just got him."

"He's so tiny." Logan squatted down as the puppy hurried to him. "What's his name?" He asked as he scratched at the puppy's ear.

"Steve."

"That's an interesting name for a dog." Logan chuckled.

"Eh. I think he looks like a Steve." Kendall laughed. "He seems to like his name."

"He does look like a Steve." Logan stated as he picked up the dog. "How old is…" Logan paused, mouth going agape.

"What?" Kendall asked then looked down and noticed the growing wet spot on Logan's shirt. "Oh no! STEVE!" Kendall yelled as Logan set him down.

"No. It's okay. He's just a baby. And he was probably overwhelmed from being up so high. It's okay." He said with a grimace as he held the shirt away from his body. "Well… I'm gonna go change." He turned. "Nice talking to you."

"Same." Kendall gave a small wave and watched until Logan was inside. He looked down at the puppy, and sighed. "See what you did? You ruined any chance I would've ever had with him. Thanks." Kendall watched as Steve wagged his tail happily. "Let's go home…" They turned around and made their way back home.

Kendall flopped on his bed and texted Carlos.

-You need to come over. Now!-

-You okay?-

-Maybe.-

-Be right there.-

Kendall set his phone on his bed and paced around the room, waiting for Carlos to arrive. After a few minutes, he heard Carlos' bike approach. He hurried to the door and opened it as Carlos was walking up the drive.

"I don't think I can look Logan in the face anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as they entered the house.

"Steve peed on him…" Kendall blushed.

"He peed on Logan?"

"Peed. Logan picked him up, and Steve peed all over his shirt." He groaned. "He probably hates me now.

"No. I doubt that." Carlos stated. "I'm sure he understands that Steve is just a baby…"

"But the look on his face… you didn't see it…" Kendall paused, sitting on his bed. "So what makes you think I like this guy?"

"I can just tell." Carlos smiled. "You told me he was staring at you when you pulled into your drive way that first day."

"Y-yeah." Kendall chuckled. "But how do I even begin to be his friend?"

"This is shocking."

"What is?" Kendall asked.

"This is not the Kendall Knight I know. The Kendall I know would march straight over there right now and ask if Logan wants to hang out."

"B-but… he hates me!"

"He does not! The dog peed on him! Big deal!" Carlos huffed. "Trust me. I bet he wants to be your friend too."

"How do you know?" Kendall asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Because I see the look he got on his face when you said hi to him yesterday. He looked so happy."

"You sure?"

"Yep." Carlos nodded. "So wanna go over there now?"

Kendall stayed quiet for a second, his nerves still in control. "No."

"Oh come on!" Carlos sighed.

"I will… I'm just… nervous."

"Well get rid of 'Nervous Kendall' and bring back 'Confident Kendall'! I miss that part of you." Carlos laughed.

"Thanks Carlos." Kendall smiled and pulled the shorter boy close. "You're my best friend."

"You to Ken." Carlos smiled and hugged him back. "And Kendall?"

"Hmm?" Kendall pulled away from the hug.

"I'm gonna help get you with Logan."

"You are crazy." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But you love me." Carlos grinned.

"That's true." Kendall laughed and pinned Carlos' head under his arm, ruffling the Latino's hair.

"HEY!" Carlos gasped.

Kendall laughed harder as Carlos wiggled free and tackled Kendall to the ground.

"I'm stronger!" Kendall stated as he rolled them over and pinned Carlos to the ground.

"No fair." Carlos whined. Kendall smiled and stood, offering a hand to his friend.

"Wanna go down stairs and…" Kendall paused as Carlos jumped up onto the blondes' back. "Hey!"

"Ninja spider monkey attack!" Carlos yelled out.

"Calm down you two. I swear." Katie stated as she walked past Kendall's room.

"Never!" Carlos and Kendall shared a glance before pursuing after the young girl.

"HEY! NO!" She screamed as Kendall grabbed her arms and Carlos grabbed her legs. "No fair!" She laughed as they tossed her onto the couch.

"We win!" Carlos smiled as he and Kendall stated tickling her.

"Okay you three. Calm down. I brought home Chinese." Jennifer Knight walked in.

"FOOD!" Kendall and Carlos both cheered and rushed to grab the bags.

"Thanks mom. I was afraid for my life." Katie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Not your life. Just your tickle spot." Carlos smiled.

"Oh you guys." Jennifer shook her head with a smile and sat at the table with the three kids.

"Mom, can I go over to Carlos'?" Kendall asked as he and Carlos picked up the now empty cartons.

"If it's okay with Carlos' mom and dad."

"I called, they said it was okay." Carlos smiled.

"Okay. Just call tomorrow if you are gonna come home or not." Jennifer hugged her oldest. "Love you."

"Love you to mom." Kendall sighed and hugged her back.

Kendall and Carlos grabbed their jackets and helmets and went out to get their bikes.

"So we are gonna create a plan on how you and Logan can start talking." Carlos stated as he slid on his helmet.

"Why? We've talked." Kendall huffed.

"You know what I mean." Carlos rolled his eyes. "You like him and I wanna help you get with him."

"Okay." Kendall smiled. He started his bike and climbed on, but paused as something bright caught his eye. He looked over and saw Logan standing out on his front porch. His phone was creating a glare from the sun. Kendall smiled and raised a hand, catching Logan's attention.

Logan smiled and waved back, then quickly looked back down at his phone. Kendall heard Carlos laughing, and shook his head before pulling on his helmet and pulling out of the drive way behind Carlos.

Once they parked in Carlos' drive way, Carlos burst out.

"See! I told you he didn't hate you."

"So he waved, big deal."

"But did you see his face? He had the same stupid grin on his face that you did." Carlos stated.

"Oh shut up Carlos." Kendall sighed. "I doubt he likes me."

"You never know."

"I guess." Kendall shrugged and walked inside.

"Mama! I'm home." Carlos called out.

"Hi my son." Sylvia smiled and hugged him tight. "Hi Kendall."

"Hi Mrs. Garcia." Kendall smiled.

"We'll be in my room."

"Okay. Your father and sister should be home soon." She told him.

"Where'd they go?"

"To go get a new part for her car."

"What went wrong?"

"A spark plug. I think."

"Oh okay. Well we'll be in my room." They walked down the hall to Carlos' room.

"Wanna play video games or something?" Kendall asked.

"No. You're not gonna get out of talking about how we are gonna get you to talk to Logan." Carlos stated.

"Man… come on. He doesn't wanna talk to me. I can tell."

"Well you must be blind or stupid then." Carlos paused. "And I'm positive you can see." He smirked.

"Hey!" Kendall huffed and tackled Carlos onto his bed. "Don't be rude!"

"I'm not! You're the one being a pansy!" Carlos laughed.

"Am not!" Kendall laughed and poked at Carlos' sides.

"Are too!" Carlos stated, trying to not give up under Kendall's tickling.

"No!" Kendall argued.

"What are you two doing?" Carlos' older sister, Tessa spoke up from the doorway.

Kendall paused his attack.

"Kendall's being dumb." Carlos laughed.

"AM NOT!" Kendall shouted, starting his tickling again.

"Calm down, both of you. I have a college paper to finish."

"But school is over." Carlos stated.

"It's a summer assignment." Tessa told them.

"Fine. We'll be quiet." Kendall climbed off Carlos and sat on the end on his bed.

Once Tessa had shut the door Carlos sat up and faced Kendall.

"So I know from just looking, that Logan has at least some feelings toward you." Carlos said.

"You sure?"

"He gets a look on his face, and every time you ever talk about him, you smile like a goof ball."

"Do I really?"

"Every time." Carlos smiled. "So you need to go talk to him."

"But…"

"No buts. You need to talk to him, save him the trouble of coming to you. I bet he thinks your bike is sexy." Carlos smirked.

"What? Really?"

"Some people think motorcycles are hot."

"But you think Logan thinks that?"

"I do." Carlos nodded.

"Well I think bikes are sexy… That's why I talked to you. Because I liked your motorcycle."

"Are we really gonna stray onto the fact that you had a crush on me last year?"

"I was just saying!" Kendall stated.

"Well I'm glad we're friends. I don't know if we'd be friends like this if we had gone out."

"Yeah."

"But you can tell me how sexy you think I am!" Carlos laughed.

"Well I don't anymore!" Kendall laughed.

"Yeah yeah, you and I both know that you still like me."

"No. I like Logan now…" Kendall paused and covered his mouth.

"HAHA. Made you say it out loud." Carlos cheered.

"Oh you're awful!" Kendall sighed. "Okay. So I like him… but that doesn't help the fact that I can't even talk to him."

"Yes you can. Just stop being scared." Carlos smiled.

"Easy for you to say." Kendall groaned and flopped back onto Carlos' bed. "I look at him, and my nerves get all bunched up… and I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"That's cute." Carlos laughed.

"Are you gonna help or just mock me?"

"I'm sorry." Carlos laughed. "Okay. How's tomorrow sound?"

"Tomorrow? No way! I can't just go to his house tomorrow."

"And why not?"

"That's not nice. I'll wait for him to come by my house."

"But when will that be?" Carlos asked.

"I dunno…" Kendall mumbled.

"Oh you're hopeless." Carlos sighed.

"And you're mean!" Kendall laughed. "I'll talk to him eventually. I swear."

"But eventually means like never."

"No! It means… give me some time." Kendall told him.

"Okay. Fine. But if you haven't talked to him by next week, I'll do it myself."

"You wouldn't…" Kendall's eyes went wide.

"Don't make me prove you wrong." Carlos smirked.

"Deal. Now can we play some video games or something?"

"Yeah. I'll kick your ass at that too."

"Like hell you will!" Kendall grabbed an xbox controller. "I'll win!"

"No you won't. I'm way better than you!" Carlos laughed.

"Nuh-uh!" Kendall shook his head.

"Yeah!" Carlos retorted.

"You're on!" Kendall stated.

"Bring it."

After half an hour, Carlos tossed his controller to the floor.

"YOU CHEATED!"

"No. You're just a crappy player!" Kendall teased.

"Take that back!" Carlos stated.

"Nope. I am the ultimate winner!"

"You're mean!"

"Aw. I'm sorry Carlos." Kendall sighed and hugged his friend.

"You better be." Carlos laughed and pushed Kendall off the bed and pinned him to the floor.

"Ow!" He laughed and tried to push Carlos off him.

"QUIET!" Tessa shouted from the next room.

"Sorry." Carlos yelled back and stood. "We should probably do something less… loud…" He laughed.

"Yeah." Kendall smiled. "We could go to bed. It's kinda late."

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

Kendall pulled off his jeans and shirt, leaving on his tanktop.

"Want a pair of pants" Carlos asked, pulling on a pair of pj pants.

"Nah." Kendall declined and climbed under Carlos' blankets. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Same Kendall. Same." Carlos smiled and climbed in next to Kendall. "Night."

"Night." Kendall rolled over to face the wall. "Stay on your side this time."

"I'll try. But I might get cold."

"Then snuggle the blanket." Kendall chuckled. "Your mom's gonna walk in one day and see you spooning me."

"That'll freak her out." Carlos laughed. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay." Kendall smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

Okay I hoped you all liked it. :)

Yes they are sharing a bed. But they are such close friends. :)

Tell me what you think okay? :)

And tell all your friends! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Yay Chapter 4 is here! :D I hope you all like it. It's progress!

And I hope it's not to boring.

* * *

"What is all over your shirt?" Tommy asked, his nose wrinkled in disgust, as Logan walked into the house.

"Kendall's dog peed on me." Logan sighed and pulled his shirt over his head.

"Ew. Hortense that's gross!" Tommy screeched.

"Oh shut up Tommy. I know it's gross." Logan rolled his eyes and pulled on a tank top that was in the laundry room.

He made his way back to his room and noticed an unfamiliar book on his night stand.

-Here's a new book. Enjoy. Love mom.-

Logan rolled his eyes at the note and sat down on his bed, cracking open the book.

The sound of Kendall's motorcycle roaring to life make Logan look up and walk over to his window, just in time to see him and Carlos leaving Kendall's house.

He shrugged and walked back over to his chair and picked the book back up.

A few more hours passed, and then his phone buzzed.

-Don't need a ride home. Mom came and got me.- James texted.

-Okay cool. Talk to you later.- He texted back then tossed his phone over onto his bed and brought his attention back to the book. It was quite interesting. Not a lot of the books Robert or his mother had bought recently had gotten his attention like this one. It was about the brain and being a Neurosurgeon. That's what Logan wanted to be.

Around 10 o'clock he finally closed the finished book and walked over to his window.

"I wonder where Kendall is. I heard him leave earlier." Logan spoke to no one and rested his head on the sill. He looked up and saw the moon was starting to go back into a new moon. He shrugged, after a few minutes of staring out the window, and took off his jeans before climbing into bed.

He smiled in his sleep as his dream consisted of himself and Kendall going to a movie, and then riding through town on Kendall's bike, before Kendall finally dropped him off at his house, the two of them kissing in the moon light.

"HORTENSE!" Logan sat up quickly, blinking quickly as the bright sunshine shone in his eyes. "Hortense!" Joanna yelled again. He looked over to his clock and saw it was already almost 11.

"Coming!" Logan pulled on some pants and hurried to the living room. "What's up?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"Young man. Why does the laundry room stink?" Joanna asked.

"There's dog pee on my shirt, I just didn't think about washing it yet." Logan paused.

"Do it. Now." She huffed and walked off. Logan sighed and walked over to the laundry room, then groaned. His one shirt made the room smell awful.

He tossed the shirt and the rest of his dirty laundry into the washer and started a load, then walked to the kitchen and grabbed some breakfast.

"Way to go Hortense." Tommy snickered.

"Shut up." Logan rolled his eyes.

Joanna walked into the kitchen.

"Mom! Hortense is being mean to me again."

"Be nice Hortense." Joanna told the brunette.

"Really mom? Really?" Logan huffed. "Can't you just once take my side?"

"Tommy's only a child."

"Yeah whatever." Logan sighed and grabbed a bottle of water, skipping the poptart. "I'll be out on the front porch." He took his drink and walked out onto the porch and sat on the bench. The morning air was cool on his bare shoulders. He set his glass on the small table and took in the calmness of the mid morning.

"H-hey." Logan looked up to see the blonde walking toward him.

"Hey Kendall." Logan smiled. "What's up?"

"I just wanted… to say sorry, about Steve." Kendall blushed. "So… sorry he peed on you yesterday."

"It's okay." Logan smiled. "He's just a puppy." Logan motioned to the empty spot to his left. "Wanna sit?"

"Uhm…" Kendall looked down at the ground, a smile creeping onto his face, then back to Logan. "S-sure." He nodded and sat down.

Logan smiled and took a deep breath to help calm his nerves, but the scent of Kendall's body spray, made him even more nervous.

"S-so…" Logan spoke up.

"So…" Kendall answered back.

Logan chuckled slightly. "I dunno. My mind is kinda blank at the moment." Logan blurted out then groaned. "Well I just succeeded in sounding like a moron."

"It's okay. My mind is blank too." Kendall turned a deeper shade of red. "So… does your mom always call you Hortense?"

Logan groaned. "Yeah… that's my real first name… Hortense Logan Phillip Mitchel. What a stupid name…"

"Your name isn't stupid." Kendall looked over to the brunette, their eyes meeting.

"I hate my name. But my mom, step dad, and brother only call me by Hortense." Logan sighed.

"It's such a one of a kind. I like it. I mean, I'll call you Logan if you like." Kendall smiled. "But Hortense is a good name too."

Logan smiled.

"So is it a family name? Or…" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. My grandpa and real dad have the name. But they both go by their middle names." Logan explained.

"Do you see your dad?" Kendall paused. "I must be prying. Sorry. I'll shut up now."

"No it's okay. I don't mind." Logan told him. "I see him for a month or so each summer, on my birthday, his birthday, and Christmas eve. Plus a few random times during the year."

"So you'll be leaving soon?" Kendall asked, a slight sadness in his tone.

"Not till the middle of July." Logan stated. "Got practically all summer here."

Kendall paused as his phone buzzed. He pulled it out. "Well that's my mom telling me I gotta come home and do chores." He stood. "I-I'll see you around?"

Logan stood as well. "Yeah." He smiled and waved as Kendall walked to the side walk and down to his house.

Once Kendall was out of sight, Logan ran inside and up to his room.

He grabbed his phone and texted James.

-Oh my god. I just had a complete conversation with Kendall!-

-What! No way! Tell me what happened later, after work.-

-Will do. See you at 7.-

Logan smiled and flopped onto his bed, the large grin not leaving his face. His phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He sat up.

"Hey kiddo."

"Oh hey dad. What's up?" Logan asked. He was a tad confused. His dad never called.

"I just wanted to see how the new house was going for you. Make any friends yet?" He asked.

"Yeah." Logan smiled bigger at the thought of being Kendall's friend.

"You sound happy." He asked. "Meet a new girl there?"He asked.

"No dad. Just thinking about the friends I will make." Logan chuckled.

"Way to be optimistic! You'll make a ton of new friends before school starts up in the fall." His father stated.

They spend a few more minutes talking about this July before the two finally hung up.

He grabbed a book off his shelf, one he hadn't read in a few months, and cracked it open.

Around 1 or so, Logan's stomach started to growl. He tried to ignore it.

"Logie."

He stood and opened the hatch.

"Hey Tiff." Logan smiled.

"I made you a sandwich. Mommy said you didn't eat breakfast."

Logan smiled and climbed down the ladder and grabbed the plate.

"Thanks Tiff." He kissed her head then climbed back up to his room. "Wanna come up?"

"No. I'm going to the store with daddy. I'll be back later."

"Okay. Have fun." Logan closed the hatch and ate the lunch. He didn't realize how hungry he really was, until his sandwich was gone in under a minute. He laughed and slowed down enough to each his chips.

Once his lunch was gone, he put his plate to the side and picked his book back up.

Finally 6:45 rolled around and Logan was just reading the last page.

"Good timing." He talked to himself. He grabbed his keys and headed down to the garage.

"Where you headed Logie?" Tiffany asked from the couch.

"To go get James from work." Logan told her.

"Again?" Joanna asked.

"Yes." Logan stated, slightly annoyed.

"You shouldn't pick him up every day. Gas is too expensive." Robert spoke up.

"Well good thing you don't pay for my gas. My father does." Logan stated and opened the door to the garage.

Once he pulled out, he passed Kendall's house to see Kendall and Carlos about to leave.

Carlos and Kendall both still had their helmets off, but Kendall was just about to put his on.

"Heya." Kendall smiled and waved. Carlos gave a small wave as well and nudged Kendall's side a bit.

"Hey." Logan waved back. He kept on driving and made it to Sonic just as it turned 7 o'clock. James was just walking out of the building.

"You are a reliable ride." James laughed and climbed in. "So tell me. What happened today?"

"Well yesterday, I was just getting home from dropping you off and Kendall walked by with his puppy." Logan stated.

"Oh god… and?" James asked.

"I picked up the dog, and he peed down my shirt." Logan laughed.

"Oh man! That's freaking hilarious!" James laughed. "What did Kendall do?"

"He was so embarrassed." Logan paused. "But he felt really bad."

"I bet." James chuckled. "So then what happened today? You seem way too happy."

"Well I was sitting on my porch this morning, and Kendall came over. We talked for a while." Logan grinned.

"For real? Awesome!" James patted Logan's shoulder. "See I told you he liked you!"

"But we only talked. He could just be acting friendly." Logan's smiled faltered.

"No. I can tell. Did he apologize about the dog again?" James asked.

"Yeah. He also asked about my name. And when I told him that I spend a month each summer with my dad," Logan paused, a grin taking over. "He seemed sad."

"Oh he totally likes you." James raised his hand. Logan high fived him and then pulled out of the lot. "So you're going to your dad's house?"

"Yeah. In the middle of July." Logan nodded.

"You should call your mom and see if you could spend the night." James stated.

"Don't you have to work?" Logan asked.

"Oh yeah… well never mind then." James shrugged. "But you'll totally have to tell me more later."

"Oh can do." Logan nodded as he pulled into James' driveway. "Well, see you later James."

"Peace." James waved and hurried into his house.

Logan smiled and drove home, passing the empty Knight driveway.

"Logie! You're home!" Tiffany rushed to the door as he walked in.

"Hey." He smiled and picked her up, hugging her tight, and walking into the living room.

"Well now that you're finally home, we need to talk." Joanna stated. "Tiffany, Tommy, will you go to your rooms please?"

The two walked up the stairs.

Logan raised an eyebrow and sat on the couch. "What's up?"

"Who is James?" Joanna asked.

"You know who he is. I brought him over." Logan paused, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes Logan. We know who he is. What is he? To you." Robert stated.

"To me?" Logan paused, a blush crossing over his cheeks and his eyes going wide. "I told you! James is just a friend. Nothing more. I don't like him like that."

"So you don't like him? Or you don't like guys?" Robert asked.

"What the hell. I had guy friends back in Texas! You're being ridiculous!" Logan huffed. "I'm going up to my room."

"We aren't done talking young man." Joanna spoke up.

"Well I am." Logan shot back and stormed up the stairs. He made it to his room before grabbing the book that was on his bed and throwing it at the wall.

His breathing was uneven as he paced his room and took a few deep breaths.

"Why would they think that?" He ranted to himself. "I'm the same guy that I was in Texas!"

"Except that now you're in love with Kendall." A voice spoke up.

Logan turned, his frown turning to a slight smile when he saw James standing there.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Logan asked, grabbing James' hand, helping him up.

"I got a call from work. I got the day off. So I came over to see if you wanted to come over." James smiled. "Your mom said it was okay. But that you would need some time to cool down." He sat down on the bed. "Everything okay?"

Logan sighed and took a seat next to the other brunette.

"My mom and Robert asking me about you."

"Okay?" James questioned.

"And if I liked you…" Logan sighed. "They are so terrified that if I'm gay, they won't get the doctor in the family."

"What did you say?" James asked.

"Just that you were just my friend and that I had guy friends back in Texas, but they never accused me of anything. Then I stormed up here."

James stayed quiet, watching as Logan continued to calm himself.

"What?" Logan asked as he looked over and saw James staring.

"Nothing." James turned away.

"No really." Logan placed a hand on James' forearm. "What's up?"

"Is it really that awful to think you could have a crush on me?" James asked.

"No. But, we're friends. And I kinda have this massive crush on Kendall." Logan paused. "You don't like me… do you?"

"NO!" James' eyes went wide. "No man. I just thought I was more likable than that." James chuckled.

"Leave it to you to be self-centered." Logan rolled his eyes. "So let me get a bag together then we can leave." He stood.

"So how many more days until you think that Kendall will ask you out?" James asked.

"Good god… a week? Maybe more?" Logan paused, shoving a pair of jeans and a shirt into a bag. "Maybe never."

"A whole week? No way." James shook his head. "He likes you too much. He's going to ask you out. I can tell."

"Oh shut up." Logan rolled his eyes.

Logan finished getting his things together and the two headed for the front door.

"Bye Logie." Tiffany walked over.

"Bye." He kissed her head and walked out the door.

"We can take my car if you want. I'm sure you're tired from work and plus walking down here." Logan offered.

"Yeah sure." James nodded and they climbed into the car.

"Look." James nudged Logan and tilted his head toward Kendall's house.

There was Kendall, sitting out on the drive way, staring up at the sky.

Logan rolled his eyes at James, and started the car.

"Just stop and say hi when we go by." James stated.

"He seems to be in the middle of thought." Logan pulled out of the driveway.

"Do it." James urged.

Logan sighed and pulled up slowly in front of Kendall's driveway.

"Whatcha doing there?" Logan asked, leaning over James.

"Oh hey Logan. I'm just thinking 'bout things. Where you two headed?" Kendall asked, standing.

"Over to my house. To hang." James told him.

"Oh." Kendall paused. "Well I don't want to keep you from your plans."

"Have a good rest of the night Kendall." Logan smiled.

"You to Logan." Kendall smiled back and gave a small wave before turning and walking back towards his house.

"See. He was happy you stopped by to say hi." James smirked as Logan pulled away.

"Do you always have to be right?" Logan groaned.

"Yes." James laughed. "You can just pull into the driveway."

Logan did so and the two got out.

"Hey mom! Logan's over!"

"Hi Logan." Brooke walked over to the two. "How are you dear?"

"I'm good Mrs. Diamond. How are you?" Logan asked.

"I'm good. I'm going to bed. So please keep it down James."

"Okay. Night." He hugged her and then made his way up the stairs to his room, with Logan right behind him. "Man." James plopped on his bed. "You need to come over more often. Mom's never this nice."

Logan laughed. "I'm sure she is."

"No. She really isn't." James laughed. "Wanna play some video games? Or watch a movie?"

"A movie sounds fun." Logan smiled and sat down next to James. "Do I get the privilege of sleeping on your cluttered floor?"

"Nah. We have a guest room. It's right next to mine." James chuckled. "And my room is pretty clean!"

"Not really." Logan looked around. "There are things everywhere."

"Just clothes. I was running late this morning!" James argued and picked up his room a bit. "So sorry that I'm not a perfectionist like you!"

"I'm nowhere near perfect." Logan sighed. "If I was, my mom wouldn't hate me."

"Why do you think she hates you?" James asked.

"Because I shouldn't have been born." Logan sighed. "My dad got my mom pregnant when she was 17, and that caused her to get kicked out of my grandparent's house. She lived with my dad for a while. But he was always at work to support us, and she got mad. So she left."

"I didn't know." James went quiet. "We always seem to have deep conversations when we hang out." James added with a laugh.

"Well you asked about my messed up life." Logan chuckled, rubbing his eyes. "Well I'm tired now. Wanna just go to bed?"

"Yeah. Definitely." James nodded, coving a yawn with his hand. "Follow me." He stood and walked out of his room and to the guest room. "Welcome to your room for the night."

"Thanks." Logan smiled and set his bag on the bed. "At least it's clean." He smirked.

"Oh shut up and go to bed!" James laughed.

"Make me!" Logan laughed and threw a pillow at the brunette.

"Hey!" James screeched, then covered his mouth. "Dude. We wake my mom, she'll kill me." He hissed.

"Well don't be a loud ass then." Logan grinned.

"Don't be an asshole." James pounced onto Logan, pinning him onto the bed.

"Ugh. Get off." Logan groaned. "You're way taller than me. That's no fair." Logan laughed.

"To damn bad!" James rolled over. "You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh don't go mushy on me." Logan sat up.

"You jerk! I was being nice." James huffed. "Fine. You're a freaking weirdo. Go home."

"Aw. I'm sorry Jamie." Logan mocked in a childish voice.

"No cool!" James stated, his frown slowly turning into a grin. "Well night you dummy." He stood and headed to the door.

"Night ya dummy." Logan smiled and slid under the blanket as James flipped the light off and shut the door.

* * *

Yay. Kendall and Logan had a conversation. :D

I love the Jagan friendship. It's by far my favorite... well that and Kenlos. But still.

Haha. Tell me whatyou thought! 3


	5. Chapter 5

HEY! :D I didn't get very many reviews, so I hope that doesn't mean that I'm loosing readers. Well here's the next chapter. There might be one or two more after this.

* * *

Logan opened his eyes, hair damp against his forehead and his shirt clinging to him. His breathing was slightly labored and last night's dream was still burning in his mind.

His wanting to be known to Kendall, and the love he felt toward the blonde, took his dreams just a bit too far lately.

Logan sighed deeply and ran a finger over his lips. He swore he could still feel the burning touch of Kendall's lips on his. He glanced over at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was only 5:00.

He sat up and grabbed the pair of sweat pants from his bag and pulled those on over his boxers. He sent a quick text to James' phone as he pulled on his tennis shoes.

-Gonna go for a quick run.-

He slipped his phone into his pocket, and tiptoed down the stairs and into the front room. He flipped the lock on the door and grabbed the handle.

"Well you're up awfully early." A voice made Logan jump.

He turned around and came to face Brooke.

"Oh! Mrs. Diamond, good morning." Logan smiled.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"I'm just going for a quick run. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh not at all dear." She held out a small key. "Take this. It's the extra house key. I'm about to leave for work, and I lock the doors. Don't want you to get locked out." She smiled.

"Oh thanks Mrs. Diamond." Logan took the key and placed it in his pocket.

"Have a good run Logan."

"Thanks. Have a good day at work." Logan turned and jogged out the door.

He took a deep breath, the cool morning air chilling him. He shivered a bit and started to head towards his house. He used to go jogging every morning back in Texas. The open roads made him miss it there. Living in a bustling city was such a massive change. Once he felt his muscles starting to warm up, he quickened his pace.

"Hey there." Logan looked to his left and saw Kendall sitting on his steps.

"Hey Kendall." Logan skidded to a halt and walked over to the blonde. "You're up early."

"Well so are you. Where you headed?" Kendall asked.

"For a jog… Wanna come?" Logan asked, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"Yeah sure." Kendall stood and the two started to jog side by side. "So you stay over at James' house last night?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Logan nodded. "So… why ya up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. I have had a lot on my mind lately." Kendall told him.

"Oh. Me too."

"How come you're up so early?" Kendall asked, noticing Logan pick up the pace a bit.

"Just woke up, and felt like running. I used to go jogging every morning before I moved." Logan sighed. He kept his gaze down, at the pavement in front of him.

For a block they were silent, the only sounds came from their shoes hitting the pavement in a rhythm. Logan looked to his left, and watched Kendall. The blonde was focused on jogging, his blonde hair bouncing with his steps.

Logan felt his left shoe catch on something, most likely the concrete, and soon he was lying on his side.

"Logan!" Kendall skidded to a halt. "Are you okay?" He knelt down.

Logan's face was completely red. "I'm okay." He sat up and felt a sharp pain in his forearm. "Ow." He winced.

"Oh man. You're bleeding." Kendall gasped, taking Logan's arm in his hands.

"I'm okay. Just tripped." Logan muttered.

"We should get this cleaned up. Here come with me." Kendall kept hold of Logan's arm and the two walked back to Kendall's house.

"You r-really don't have to. I-I'll be okay." Logan stuttered, still completely embarrassed.

"I want to." Kendall looked over to the brunette, and smiled.

They got inside and saw Jennifer already up.

"Oh my, what happened?" She rushed over.

"I tripped." Logan blushed. "I'm okay though."

"I'm gonna go get the first aid kit from the bathroom. Just sit here." Kendall told him.

Logan took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Here." Jennifer held out a wet paper towel.

"Thank you." Logan smiled and held it over his arm.

"Here. Let me." Kendall came back with the first aid kit. Logan removed the paper towel, and it instantly started to bleed again. "This is gonna sting." Kendall warned as he sprayed disinfectant on Logan's arm.

Logan hissed as it hit his skin. "Ow." He chuckled. "That really does hurt."

"Sorry." Kendall chuckled. He rubbed a glob of Neosporin onto Logan's arm and placed a couple large bandages on.

"Thanks so much." Logan smiled.

"It was no problem." Kendall put the kit on the table. "Wanna… uhm… hang out later?" The blonde asked, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks.

"S-Sure." Logan nodded. "Well I should be getting back to James' house."

"Oh. Can I at least walk you there?" Kendall asked.

"You don't have to." Logan told him. "You've already done so much." He said and motioned to his arm.

"Again. I want to." Kendall smiled and grabbed Logan's not bandaged arm. "Come on."

"Okay." Logan chuckled.

"It was nice to see you again Logan." Jennifer gave a small wave.

"You too Ms. Knight." Logan smiled and followed after Kendall.

Once they were outside Kendall started laughing.

"What?" Logan asked and couldn't help but laugh as well. Kendall's laugh was contagious and Logan thought it was the cutest sound he had ever heard.

"We can't ever seem to have a normal meeting." The blonde chuckled.

"But that's what makes it fun." Logan smiled.

The two were quiet the rest of the way to James' house, Kendall's grasp still on Logan's wrist.

"Well here we are." Kendall spoke up as they reached James' front door.

"Thanks Kendall." Logan smiled.

"No problem." The blonde grinned. "Well, have a good day."

"You too." Logan pulled the key from his pocket and put it into the lock. "Maybe… I'll see you later?"

"I hope so." Kendall smiled and walked down the steps as Logan walked inside.

Logan watched as Kendall walked down the sidewalk for a few feet before he finally shut the door.

"What was that!" Logan turned around to see James grinning.

"Oh nothing." Logan smirked. James' grin fell.

"You gotta tell me! Where did you go? I thought you went for a jog." James huffed.

"Well I did. But then when I passed Kendall's house, he was sitting outside. So he joined me." Logan paused as James grabbed his arm, lifting the injured part to his eye level.

"What happened?"

"I tripped…" Logan mumbled.

"Oh man, that must've been embarrassing." James laughed.

"It was. But he took me to his house, and cleaned it for me." Logan sighed happily.

"Oh man, you should've kissed him." James smirked.

"What! No way!" Logan screeched. "He was just being nice."

"Did you not see his face? When you two were on the porch, he totally wanted to lean over and kiss you!" James stated.

"Really?" Logan gasped. "I highly doubt that!"

"Logan. He. Likes. You." James practically spelled out.

Logan just blinked a few times and turned a bright red. "But…"

"Hush. You know he does." James grinned. "We are hooking you up. Today!"

"NO!" Logan blushed. "You're being crazy!"

"God Logan! Stop being such a pansy ass!"

Logan went quiet, a soft frown forming.

"Hey…" James paused, grabbing Logan by the shoulders. "Sorry. I just wanna see you happy for once. And Kendall seems to make you happy."

Logan smiled up to James. "You're a good friend."

"Your only friend." James added.

"Hey!" Logan chuckled, adding an arm punch.

"Ow." James whined. "I outta kick your ass."

"You wouldn't!" Logan's eyes went wide.

"Possibly." James laughed. "At video games? Yes. Real life? Nah. You're too fragile."

"Am not!" Logan huffed and jumped up onto James. "Take it back!"

"Get off me, you freaking monkey!" James laughed as he ran around the living room with Logan on his back.

"Take. It. Back!" Logan stated again.

"Nope." James laughed. He wrapped his arms around Logan's knees and lifted him up and over his shoulder. "Ha ha." James swung the shorter boy around, Logan's knees up against James' shoulder.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Logan squealed as he hung behind James.

"I doubt you want me to let go. You'd fall on your head."

"Eep!" Logan gripped the sides of James' shirt, as to secure him. "Please James!"

"Maybe." James laughed and climbed the stairs to his room.

"PLEASE!" Logan begged, but still laughed. The two made it into James' room. James walked over to his bed, which was long ways against the wall.

"Ha. Okay." James turned and released Logan's knees, causing the smart boy to fall onto James' bed.

"Finally!" Logan huffed as he lay on his back, his legs against the wall.

"I win." James smirked, leaning over Logan.

"No way! It's not fair! You're way taller than me." Logan crossed his arms over his chest, still lying on his back.

"Well it's not like you're gonna grow 6 inches overnight." James laughed. Logan grabbed James' shirt and pulled him down.

"I could!" Logan rolled his eyes. By now James was a few inches from his own face.

"You two gonna make out now or something?" A voice in the doorway caused Logan to release his grip on James.

"Oh go away Zack." James groaned. Logan rolled over onto his stomach and pushed himself into a sitting position.

"I didn't know you were gay little brother." Zack walked over and wrapped an arm around James' shoulder.

"Shut up Zack…" James rolled his eyes.

"Fine." The older boy left the room. "Have fun making out." He added before James slammed the door.

"He's such an asshole." James groaned and sat on his bed.

James and Logan sat in silence for a second until James' phone went off.

"Hello?" James answered. "Oh okay. No. That's fine. Okay. Bye."

"What was that?" Logan asked once James returned his phone to his pocket.

"Work just called. I gotta go in." James sighed. "It seems like I always fucking work…" He groaned and gathered his work clothes.

"Well get ready and I'll drive you." Logan offered.

"Really? Thanks man." James smiled. Logan stood and left so James could change.

"I'm gonna go get the car." Logan yelled up to James. Logan heard James yelling something down, but it was too muffled to understand. He chuckled and ran down to his house.

"Whatcha doing Hortense" Joanna asked as Logan ran into the living room to grab his keys.

"Gotta get my keys." Logan told her.

"Why?" Robert asked.

"Because James needs a ride." Logan stated as he rushed back to the door.

"Again?" Robert asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah Robert. Again." Logan rolled his eyes and left before his step dad could stay another word.

He drove back to James' house and sat until James came running out.

"I can't thank you enough." James smiled as he got in.

"You're my best friend. Of course I'll drive you." Logan smiled back.

They got to Sonic and James climbed out.

"See ya later." James waved.

"Bye." Logan waved back.

"Oh hey there." Logan looked to his left and saw Kendall walking over.

"Hey… Where's Carlos?" Logan asked, not seeing the Latino around.

"He's busy with family today." Kendall paused. "Wanna hang?"

"Yeah totally!" Logan nodded.

"Wanna… go for a ride?" Kendall offered, nodding over to his motorcycle.

"Oh gosh. I don't have a helmet. Or a jacket." Logan blushed.

"I have an extra." Kendall grinned. "You scared?"

"A tad." Logan mumbled.

"Don't be. It's fun." Kendall chuckled. "Just meet me at my house and we can get my extra gear."

"O-Okay." Logan stated, a bit flustered.

"See you in a bit." Kendall ran over to his bike.

Logan sat for a second, both nervous and shocked. He was going to go riding. Just like in his dreams, which made him blush profusely as he pulled out of the Sonic.

He was actually going to go riding, with Kendall. Logan couldn't help but grin like a fool. As he passed Kendall's driveway and pulled into his, his giddiness left and his heart started to race.

The thought of riding Kendall's bike scared the living shit outta him. Logan parked his car and slowly made his way to Kendall's driveway.

"Don't be scared Logan. It's just a motorcycle." He whispered to himself. He stopped cold in his tracks as Kendall walked out of his house, carrying another jacket and helmet.

Kendall set the gear on the seat and looked over to Logan. "You okay?" Kendall started to walk towards the brunette.

Logan just stood still, eyes wide and breathing slightly quickened.

"Logan." Kendall grabbed Logan by the hands. "It's okay. Don't be scared." They locked eyes and stood there for a few seconds. "You okay now?"

Logan nodded. "I'm ready." He gave a small smile and the two made their way over to Kendall's bike.

"Put these on." Kendall handed Logan the jacket first.

Logan nodded and slid on the jacket. His hands were shaking as he tried to zip it.

"Here let me help." Kendall chuckled and grabbed the zipper and pulled it up to Logan's chin. "Don't be nervous."

"O-Okay." Logan nodded.

Kendall grabbed the bright red helmet. "Here ya go. Slide that on." Logan did so, hands still shaking. "Want help with the strap?"

"Yes please." Logan stated, his voice muffled slightly from the helmet. Kendall smiled and fit the strap under Logan's chin.

"That good?" Kendall asked, moving the helmet around a bit on Logan's head, and then slid the shield up.

"Yep." The brunette smiled. Logan watched as Kendall slid on his jacket and helmet quickly, keeping the shield up. He got on and started it up.

"Hop on." Kendall smiled.

Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second then walked up to the bike.

"Just put your foot up on the peg, and then swing your leg over." Kendall told him. Logan did so and soon he was up on the bike behind Kendall.

"Oh god." Logan huffed, his heart already beating a million miles an hour.

"Relax." Kendall smiled. "So you can put your arms around me, or brace yourself against the tank."

"Okay." Logan nodded and wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist.

"Ready?" Kendall grinned.

"Ready." Logan nodded and slid the shield down. Kendall did the same and revved the bike slightly.

It started to roll and Logan tightened his grip.

"Hold on." Kendall yelled as he started to pick up speed.

Logan closed his eyes tight as the bike gained speed, as they rode down the road. He opened his eyes a little and saw that they were nearing a turn.

"Lean with me okay?" Kendall yelled back.

"Okay." Logan nodded. His eyes went wide as Kendall leaned far to the right. He leaned with him, but kept his grip on Kendall's waist. Once they were upright again, Logan released the breath he was holding.

Logan lifted his head and looked around as Kendall got out onto a deserted road. He watched as the speedometer rose. His heart started to beat faster as they reached 50 mph. Logan grinned from the rush that he felt as they slowed to a stop at a light.

"Wanna go on the highway?" Kendall asked as they waited.

"Oh god." Logan gasped. "Maybe next time." Logan laughed.

"Okay." Kendall chuckled as well. "Wanna stop and get a soda at Sonic?"

"Sure." Logan nodded as Kendall turned the corner towards town.

They pulled in and Logan climbed off.

"Let's go sit over here." Kendall climbed off and they walked over to one of the empty tables.

"Okay." Logan smiled.

"What do you want? I'll pay." Kendall pushed the button.

"Oh. You don't have to!" Logan blushed.

"No really it's okay." Kendall smiled. "What do you want?"

"A coke." Logan grinned.

Kendall ordered and pulled out his wallet to wait.

They sat and chatted for a while before their drinks came out.

"Logan!" Said brunette looked up to see James carrying their drinks.

"Hey man." Logan grinned.

"Who had the cherry slush?" James asked. Kendall rose his hand. "So… I'll text ya later Logan?" James asked as he handed over the coke.

"Yes. I'll talk to you later." Logan nodded. James turned to walk away, and once Kendall wasn't watching, the tall brunette gave Logan a thumbs up and a wink. Logan just chuckled and rolled his eyes.

Once James left, the two sat and talked for a few minutes, just enjoying to new found company.

"Ready to head back home?" Kendall asked as he finished his drink.

"Yup." Logan nodded, tossing his own empty drink to the trash. Kendall threw his away and the two pulled on their helmets.

"You scared this time?" Kendall asked as he climbed on his bike.

"First off," Logan climbed on. "I wasn't scared, just nervous. And second. No. I really like riding…" Logan paused, wrapping his arms around Kendall's waist. "And I trust you."

Kendall smiled. "I'm glad you do." He slid his face shield down and started the bike.

The ride back, Logan kept his arms wrapped around Kendall's waist. The blonde decided to be a bit more fun, now that Logan was used to it, and was taking turns a bit more sharp and going faster.

Logan smiled to himself as he watched Kendall ride. The blondes back and arm muscles tensing and relaxing with the movement of the bike.

Finally they pulled into Kendall's driveway and Logan got off.

"So did you have a fun ride?" Kendall asked as he turned the bike off. Logan pulled off his helmet, a grin still on his face.

"Very much. That was a lot of fun." Logan nodded.

"Oh I'm glad." Kendall paused, removing his own helmet and unzipping the jacket. Logan unzipped his jacket and removed it, holding it out to Kendall. "Since that jacket and helmet look so good on you, you can keep them." Kendall winked. "Then we can go riding more."

"Wow. Thank you." Logan smiled. "Well, I guess this means we'll be seeing more of each other?"

"Of course." Kendall paused, a smile crossing his face. "I look forward to it." They stood, smiling at each other, for a few moments before Kendall turned and walked towards his house.

* * *

Kendall and Logan are finally getting close! :D

Yay!

Just so you know. The motorcycle part was my favorite to write. I rode one for the first time the a few days ago. And so everything that Logan was feeling, came from my experience. I was totally terrified, but now I wanna ride every day! It's so fun! Ha.

Well everyone tell me what you think!

Love you all! :)


	6. Chapter 6

So I was thinking... and after the previous chapter... I can have like 2 more after that. So this ISN'T the last chapter! :D

HUZZAH!

Enjoy!

* * *

Logan's phone buzzed on the bathroom sink as he stepped out of the shower. He quickly grabbed the towel and ran it over his hair as he picked up the phone.

James' name came up on the screen. –Almost ready to be picked up.-

-Okay. Be there in 10.- Logan typed back and wrapped the towel around his waist before exiting the bathroom and walking up to his room.

"Haha. Logie, you're naked." Logan looked to the left and saw Tiffany poking her head out her bedroom door.

"Yeah. I am." Logan chuckled. He climbed up the ladder, careful to hold his towel into place as he did so.

"Logie, are you getting ready for your date with Kendall?" Tiffany asked, following her brother up.

"Tiff!" Logan screeched and covered her mouth quickly. "Shh. Mom and Robert can't know."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to." The small girl went quiet.

"And no, I'm going to go get James from work, then go out with Kendall." Logan smiled.

"Why can't mommy and daddy know? Kendall's a nice boy." Tiffany asked.

"They just don't understand." Logan paused. "Well you go and play so I can get dressed."

"Okay Logie." Tiffany smiled and made her way down the ladder. Logan shut the hatch and made his way over to his dresser. He allowed the towel to slide down his hips and to the ground, shivering from the cool breeze. He grabbed a white tank top, boxers, and a pair of socks. He slid the clothing on before walking over to his closet. He settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and solid gray short sleeved button up shirt. He pulled on his jeans and checked his phone. It was almost 5:00. He quickly pulled on the shirt, leaving it open, as he yanked on his shoes and hurried to the living room.

"You look nice. Where you going?" Joanna asked, causing both Tommy and Robert to look up as well.

"Just going to pick up James then probably hang out with him." Logan shrugged.

"Why are you wearing jeans? It's like 80 degrees out there. You should go change." Robert stated.

"No. I'm fine." Logan rolled his eyes. He knew he had to wear jeans because his dates with Kendall always included a ride on Kendall's motorcycle. "I really need to go." Logan mumbled before grabbing his keys and running out the door.

He slid into his car and started it. He pulled out his phone and it buzzed.

Kendall's name popped up. –Wanna meet at the park or at my house after you drop James off?-

-Your house.- Logan typed back as he pulled out of the drive way.

-You just wanna ride the bike! Okay. I'll see you in a few.- Kendall replied.

- See you soon.- Logan typed as he stopped at a light. He set his phone in a cup holder and continued to Sonic.

Once Logan pulled in, James was right there waiting, chatting away with Carlos.

"Come on James! I have to be somewhere!" Logan yelled over to the two.

"We know about your date!" Carlos laughed.

Logan blushed and James laughed as well. "Well… I'll talk to you later then." James smiled and placed a quick kiss to Carlos' cheek.

"B-Bye." Carlos stammered as James jogged over to the car.

"That was smooth." Logan smirked as James climbed into the jeep.

"Oh shut up." James punched Logan's arm slightly. "So where are you and Kendall going tonight?"

"To the park and then dinner maybe." Logan smiled.

"Man, how long has it been now? Have you told him you love him yet?" James asked.

"It's only been three weeks. And no." Logan blushed. "Not yet… I don't want to scare him off."

"You won't! Carlos said…" James went quiet.

"What did Carlos say?" Logan asked, suddenly curious.

"Just that Kendall talks about you non-stop. And that the other day it slipped out while they were talking." James told him.

"Oh…" Logan grinned. "So what about you and Carlos? Have you asked him out yet?"

"N-No…" James mumbled.

"It's been two weeks! Two weeks of constant flirting and cheek kisses. Just ask him to be your boyfriend!" Logan told him as he pulled up in front of James' house.

"Maybe…" James stated and slid out of the car.

"Do it. Or I will!" Logan laughed. "Sound familiar?"

"Shut up." James huffed. "Now go, don't wanna be late for your date do you?" Logan glanced at the clock.

"OH GOD!" Logan screech. "Bye, James!" Logan yelled as he drove down the street. He pulled in his driveway, as quietly as he could, and made his way over to Kendall's house.

Once he was on the porch, he gave a quick knock and waited. He chuckled as he heard the Knight siblings fighting on who could answer the door first.

Kendall's long legs naturally gave him that advantage.

"Hey there." Logan grinned, staring up into the green eyes of his boyfriend.

"Evening." Logan smiled and allowed Kendall to pull him into a hug.

"Hey Logan." Katie spoke up from behind Kendall.

"Hi." Logan smiled to Katie. They stepped inside and Kendall ran to his room to get his and Logan's gear.

Kendall held out the helmet and jacket.

"Thanks for holding onto it for me. You know my mom would've had a cow if I had came home with this stuff." Logan chuckled.

"Be careful you two." Jennifer stated as Kendall stepped out onto the porch.

"We will. Bye." Kendall shouted over his shoulder. Logan set the helmet on the seat next to Kendall's and picked up his black and red jacket. Kendall zipped his own jacket then looked over to the brunette, a smirk crossing his face.

"What?" Logan raised an eyebrow as he grabbed his helmet to slide it on.

"You just look so… hot in your gear." Kendall leaned over and gave Logan's temple a quick kiss.

"Well you look pretty smokin' yourself." Logan chuckled and gripped Kendall's collar, before pulling him closer, and placing a soft kiss on the blondes' lips.

"Ready to ride?" Kendall asked.

"Always." Logan smiled and pulled on his helmet.

The two go on the bike and soon Kendall was speeding down the road.

Logan held onto Kendall's waist as the blonde made crazy turns. Logan couldn't shake the grin from his face. He just loved when Kendall took him riding. The way Kendall almost became a different person. All his focus on riding.

Soon they were the park. It was one of the only places they could go where no one would bother them. For some reason nobody ever came around when they were there.

Kendall parked and they took off their gear and set it on one of the picnic tables.

"Let's go swing Kendall!" Logan smiled.

"Okay." Kendall grinned back and they rushed over to the swings. "We have to leave in an hour if you wanna eat."

"But I wanna swing all night!" Logan stated in a kid like whine.

"Well we can if you want." Kendall smiled and sat on his own swing. Logan was about to start swinging when Kendall patted his thigh. "Come swing with me."

Logan smiled and hopped on his swing and sat down, sideways, on Kendall's lap.

"Hold on." Kendall smiled, wrapping his arm around the chain then placing his hand on Logan's waist. The blonde started pumping his legs back and forth, causing them to go higher and higher.

Logan held on, arms locked behind Kendall's back, his head buried against Kendall's neck.

Kendall smiled and placed a soft kiss under Logan's ear.

"Logan, I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid that I'll scare you away." Kendall whispered.

"W-What?" Logan asked, nuzzling closer to Kendall's neck. Kendall was quiet as he continued to swing higher. Logan felt Kendall's hands running up his ribs.

"I think I'm in love with you." Kendall finally whispered.

Logan was in shock. "I think I'm in love with you too." Logan answered back, raising his head to look at Kendall. His green eyes were shining in the light of the sunset.

"I'm so glad." Kendall grinned, holding Logan tighter. "Wanna go to dinner now?"

"Yeah. I'm suddenly super hungry." Logan chuckled as his stomach growled. Kendall let his feet drag against the ground to help them stop.

Logan stood from Kendall's lap and waited for the blonde to stand before wrapping his arms around Kendall's torso.

"I'm glad you love me." Logan whispered.

"I'm glad you love me too." Kendall whispered back, wrapping his own arms securely around Logan. They stayed closed together for a few moments, just listening to each other breathing, until Logan's stomach growled again, causing a soft blush to cover Logan's cheeks.

"Okay. Let's go eat." Kendall laughed. As they started to walk back to their gear and the bike, Logan reached over and laced his fingers with Kendall's.

They reached the restaurant, Zio's, and were quickly seated.

"Oh man I love the food here!" Kendall smiled.

"I've never been here. Is it really that good?" Logan asked, skimming the menu. The foods ranged from spaghetti to fancy sandwiches to soups or salads.

"Yes!" Kendall grinned. They ordered drinks, Kendall a coke and Logan a sprite, and the waiter brought out a couple bread sticks. "Yum bread!"

Logan chuckled as he watched Kendall pour some of the olive oil onto the plate of herbs, rip a piece of bread off, and dip it in the mixture. The blonde moaned in delight as the warm bread touched his tongue.

Kendall looked up and saw Logan watching. "What?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I love you." Logan smiled.

Kendall chewed and swallowed his bite before answering. "I love you too."

The waiter came back and they ordered. Kendall ordered a chicken sandwich and a side of mac and cheese. Logan ordered spaghetti and a salad.

"Mac and Cheese? Really?" Logan chuckled once the waiter left.

"What? It's to DIE for!" Kendall exaggerated. Logan just shook his head, laughing, and grabbed a piece of the bread and popping it into his mouth.

After a while their food came out.

"Here. Try this." Kendall held out a spoonful of his mac and cheese. Logan leaned forward and allowed the spoon into his mouth.

"Oh my god." Logan gasped as Kendall removed the spoon. "It's amazing!" He mumbled as he chewed the bite.

"Told ya." Kendall laughed.

They finished, Kendall paid the bill and Logan left tip.

"That was sooo good!" Logan smiled as he patted his full stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kendall smiled.

They pulled on their gear and climbed on. Logan smiled to himself and held on tightly to Kendall's waist. The ride home was quicker than Logan had hoped and suddenly they were pulling into Kendall's driveway.

They climbed off the bike and Kendall pulled off his helmet. Logan pulled off his helmet and set it on the ground and slid off his jacket. Logan gave a soft smile and placed a hand on the helmet in Kendall's hands.

"What?" Kendall rose an eye brow. Logan reached up and placed his hand on the blonde's cheek.

"This date was wonderful." Logan whispered before kissing Kendall. Kendall pushed back into the kiss, skillfully setting his helmet back on the bike and wrapping his arms around Logan's waist. They stayed embraced, kissing each other with more need and want than ever before. Logan moaned softly and tangled his fingers through Kendall's hair.

"Logie?"

"Hortense! Oh my god!"

The two broke apart and turned to see Joanna, Robert, Tiffany, and Tommy standing next to Logan's car.

"M-mom…" Logan stumbled over his words and started to shake as Robert and Joanna stormed over.

"Hello." Kendall gave a small wave.

"Don't you act all innocent." Joanna glared at the blonde. Kendall looked down at his feet then over to Logan.

"Leave him alone mom!" Logan looked from his mom to Kendall. Logan grabbed Kendall's hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"How could you Hortense? You can't be gay! What about becoming a doctor! Now what will you do?" Joanna asked.

"I can be a doctor and still have Kendall as my boyfriend." Logan stated.

"Like hell! Kendall isn't your 'boyfriend'!" Robert shuttered as he said the word.

"Oh yes he can." Logan spat back.

"You are NOT allowed to be with Kendall ever again!" Robert ordered.

"Oh shut up Robert! You're not my father. You're not my boss. I can be with Kendall all I want." Logan yelled.

"Hortense! Don't talk to him like that!" Joanna added.

"Please. I love Logan…" Kendall paused.

"Shut your mouth!" Robert glared. "You know nothing of loving him. He's a fag like you. Stay away from him!"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Logan screamed out. "I'm gay! So what? I love Kendall and nothing you say can stop me!"

"Go home. Pack your things. You're going to your fathers for the rest of the summer." Joanna stated.

That might stop him…

"What? You can't!" Logan felt his eyes burn as tears threatened to fall.

"I can. You're not allowed to see Kendall anymore. Now go pack your things. Your father will be here in the morning." Joanna looked away.

"I…" Logan's breathing shallowed out and he couldn't seem to take a breath. "I hate you!"

"Let's go. Right now Hortense." Joanna turned and started walking back to the house.

Logan ignored them and faced Kendall.

"I'm so sorry…" Logan mumbled, trying to keep in the tears.

"It's not your fault." Kendall placed his hands on Logan's cheeks. "This can't faze us. I'll call you in a little bit. I love you."

Logan blinked, causing a few tears to fall. "I love you too. So much." Logan whimpered, pressing his lips to the blonde's.

"Hortense!" Logan flinched. He looked back and saw his mom and Robert still standing there.

"Go. I love you." Kendall whispered quickly and gave Logan a soft push.

Logan felt the tears start falling harder as he walked back to his house, leaving Kendall with his helmet and jacket.

"Hortense we are…"

"It's Logan!" Logan screamed and ran up to his room.

He made his way down the hallway, passing his sister and brother's rooms.

"Logie… I'm so sorry." Tiffany looked up to him.

Logan looked over, a glare covering his face. Tiffany looked shocked and hung her head.

"Tiff… it's okay… I'm just sad…" Logan sighed, wiping a few tears from his cheek. He knelt down to her level and gave a small smile.

"Do you love him?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Very much." Logan nodded.

"Can't you convince mommy and daddy?" She asked.

"I don't think so Tiff." Logan sighed and stood. "Well I gotta go pack…"

"I'm so sorry Logie." She said once more.

"I know." Logan turned and went to his room. He grabbed a suit case from under his bed and started filling it with clothes out of his dresser and closet.

He yanked off his jeans and was about to throw them on the bed when his phone started vibrating. He fumbled to get it and smiled when Kendall's name came on the screen.

"Hello?" Logan plopped onto his bed.

"Hey babe."

"I'm so sorry…" Logan started.

"No. It's not anyone's fault." Kendall told him.

"I'm gonna miss you." Logan sighed. "My dad is gonna come here tomorrow."

"Will he understand us?" Kendall asked.

"What do you mean? Will he accept that I'm gay? I sure hope so." Logan sighed. "He's more open minded than my mom." Logan sighed again.

"Will you stop sigh-ing? We're gonna be fine babe. Okay?" Kendall laughed.

"Okay." Logan smiled. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too." Logan hung up after that. Placing his now packed suitcase by the door, he plugged in his phone and lay down, hoping sleep would come soon.

"Hortense! Wake up!"

Logan sat up blinking; the sun was just coming up over the trees.

"Get down here! Your father is here!" Joanna yelled.

"But it's only 7:30…" Logan groaned and sat up. He looked out his window and could see Kendall's house. "Bye…" He whispered then hurried to dress and carry his suitcase down to the living room.

"Hey kiddo!" Logan's dad, Jack, spoke up from the living room. He looked almost like an older Logan but with lighter hair.

"Hey dad." Logan smiled, and hurried over to hug him. "I missed you."

"Missed you too Logan." He hugged Logan tighter. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess." Logan sighed and grabbed his bag.

"Bye Logie." Tiffany spoke up, eyes looking to the ground.

"Bye Tiff." He set down his bag and walked over to her, hugging her tight. "It's not your fault." Logan whispered. She nodded and tightened her grip for a moment before letting go.

Logan kissed her head and looked up to Joanna and Robert.

"Bye Hortense." Joanna stated. Logan just stared for a second before turning, grabbing his bag, and walking out the door.

Logan tossed his bag into the back of his dad's car and walked to his to grab the keys from the ignition.

"That's not the ideal place to leave them ya know." Jack laughed.

"Yeah. I meant to grab them after… did mom tell you what happened?" Logan asked as he climbed into the passenger seat.

"No. She wouldn't. I figured you would." Jack told him as they pulled out and started the drive to the small town of Austin Nevada.

"Well. I was out on a date… with a guy." Logan looked over to Jack, his shoulders tense, ready to get yelled at too.

"Okay and?" Jack asked. Logan relaxed a bit.

"And they weren't exactly happy…" Logan sighed.

"Are you?" Jack asked.

"Incredibly!" Logan grinned. "Kendall is just so… amazing." He looked out his window. "I first saw him on this highway." Logan told Jack.

"Oh really? Was he hitchhiking?" Jack laughed.

"No. He was riding his motorcycle." Logan stated, closing his eyes for a second to try and remember the feeling of being on the back of Kendall's bike.

"He rides? And you like it?" Jack asked. He looked over at his son, eyes closed and the biggest grin on his face.

"So much." Logan finally whispered.

"Well I'm not going to punish you for being in love. So you can talk to him whenever." Jack smiled.

"Thanks dad." Logan smiled back and pulled out his phone.

"But no phone sex!" Jack stated quickly.

"Dad! I wasn't gonna!" Logan blushed.

"Good because I don't wanna hear that shit." Jack laughed.

"I was just gonna text James!" Logan told him.

"Who?" Jack asked. "Another boyfriend?"

"Dad!" Logan huffed. "He's just a friend. I didn't tell him what happened."

"Oh. Well tell him. I'm gonna drive."

Logan smiled and turned his attention back to his phone.

-Hey, I'll call you later and tell you all the details, but my mom and Robert caught me kissing Kendall last night after our date and now I'm on my way to my dad's house for most likely the rest of the summer.-

Logan sent the text and looked outside, wishing that maybe he could just see Kendall one more time. But he knew Kendall was probably at home asleep still.

Logan's phone buzzed, causing him to jump.

-Dude! Oh my god that's crazy! I'm off today! Totally call me later!-

Logan rolled his eyes at all the exclamation points. He gave a small chuckle and placed the phone in one of the cup holders.

"What do you wanna do first, ya know, once we get home." Jack spoke up.

"Sleep?" Logan stated, adding a yawn. "I'm still really tired."

"Sleep in the car?" Jack offered.

"Good idea dad." Logan smiled and put his seat back a bit. He laid there and closed his eyes. His phone buzzed and he glanced down to see a text from Kendall.

-Love you.- Was all it read.

-Love you too.- Logan answered back and laid back, falling asleep.

* * *

That was a lot of drama...

I hope people don't think that this is typical... or something...

Tell me what you thought! 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hey. Sorry this took SO long. Work kinda kicks my ass. And then I really only have like 1 day a week to type. That's why it's been taking so long.

And this chapter is kinda crappy.

But I hope you like it.

* * *

"Carlos, can you see if you can get Kendall out of his room? Please?" Jennifer had to resort to calling the short Latino. Kendall had been in his room for 3 days straight. The blonde's mother had tried everything. But nothing coaxed him out of his bed. It broke her heart to see her son so sad.

She felt sorry for her son, having to be apart from someone that you love is hard, but it wasn't the end of the world. And Kendall Knight just wouldn't listen to her.

Carlos made his way up to the blonde's room, he's known it's the first door on the left since they were 9. The door was cracked, but he still knocked and waited for a response. Once he heard a soft grunt, he pushed it the rest of the way open, and felt his heart burst.

The normally hyper, but not as hyper as Carlos, and happy blonde was face down on his bed, sighing every so often.

"Kendall, you can't stay in bed forever…" Carlos stated as the blonde lay in his bed and moped.

"I don't know when I'll see him next…" The blonde mumbled. "I miss him…"

Carlos looked down at his sad friend. He reached down and hugged Kendall tight.

"Just go see him." Carlos suggested.

"His dad lives 8 hours from here…" Kendall sighed.

"So? You miss him… go see him." Carlos smiled, ruffling Kendall's hair. Carlos stood and sat next to Kendall, who rolled over and blinked a few times.

"Do you think his dad would mind?"

The room was silent for a few moments, the two just thinking in silence, when the faint sound of Kendall's buzzing phone broke the quiet.

Kendall grabbed it, a smile instantly crossing his face as he saw Logan's name come up.

"Hey you." Kendall answered.

Carlos watched as Kendall talked to the brunette, the blondes' smile never leaving.

"Tell him I say hi!" Carlos shouted. He faintly heard Logan chuckle.

"He says hi back." Kendall told the Latino.

"Ask if his dad cares…" Carlos nudged Kendall's arm, which the blonde just shrugged away. "Ask him." Carlos stated, a bit louder.

"Ask me what?" Logan asked.

"It's nothing. Carlos is just being dumb." Kendall mumbled.

"You sure Ken?" Logan went quiet and Kendall could hear talking in the background. "Kendall I gotta go, my dad is taking me to a museum!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and grinned from the excitement in his boyfriends' voice.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too bye." Kendall set his phone down and looked over at Carlos, who was sporting a frown and had his arms crossed. "What?"

"Why didn't you ask to come over?"

Kendall sighed. "I just, didn't want to freak him out… we've only been together for a little while. Saying that I miss him already is almost, creepy…" Kendall sat up. "Plus, his dad probably doesn't…"

"You won't know unless you ask! Now come on." Carlos stood and grabbed Kendall's wrist, pulling him to his feet.

"What…" Kendall was cut off by a pair of jeans colliding with his face. "OW! The button!" Kendall whined. "What are you…"

"Just get dressed." Carlos smiled and tossed a shirt at the blonde.

"Where are we…" Kendall groaned as he removed the shirt from his eyes and saw that Carlos was already gone.

He stripped out of his pj pants and tank top, only to stop when his phone buzzed, receiving a text from the brunette.

-I miss you.-

-I miss you to Loges.- Kendall typed back as he tried to balance on one foot and slid on his jeans with one hand. He managed to barely hit send before he toppled over and fell onto the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Carlos laughed from the doorway.

"Texting and dressing." Kendall stated. "It should be illegal." He added with a laugh. He stood and set his phone down so he could finish pulling on his pants.

"Hurry up, we're gonna hang out all day today." Carlos huffed from the doorway.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Carlos didn't answer, but grabbed the blonde's gear and Kendall's wrist before yanking him down the stairs.

"Bye Mama Knight! See you later!" Carlos shouted as he opened the door and pulled Kendall along.

"Bye boys! And thanks Carlos." Jennifer called after the two.

Kendall sighed and pulled on his gear as Carlos did the same.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Kendall asked as he buttoned his helmet strap.

"Nope. Just follow me." Carlos stated and climbed onto his bike.

Kendall did the same and soon the two were out on the road, keeping up the same pace. Kendall could practically see the smirk through Carlos' helmet as the Latino revved the engine and sped up, taking a sharp turn onto a deserted road.

He just laughed and followed, speeding up to catch his friend.

The two raced back and forth, both sporting large smiles under their helmets. Kendall sped up to 70, and managed to pass Carlos easily.

Finally the two came to a stop and Carlos lifted his face shield.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" He yelled over to Kendall, who lifted his own.

"Sure!" Kendall yelled back. Kendall turned right and started heading towards their favorite restaurant.

As the two rode, Kendall's mind started to wander. He thought back to the first time Logan rode with him. How Logan's arms felt around his waist. He smiled then frowned. He was missing his brunette boyfriend more and more. Maybe Carlos was right, maybe Logan wanted him to come over.

As he pulled into the parking lot he saw James was standing outside the door, clearing waiting on someone.

Kendall turned off his bike and removed his helmet in time to see Carlos wave over to the taller boy.

"Bout time you two got here!" James hurried over with a grin.

"Well Carlos wanted to race." Kendall smiled.

"You two went racing? I wanna go." James pouted.

"You can next time." Carlos smiled as he got off his bike and took off his helmet. "I'll take you riding later." The Latino added, reaching up to kiss James.

"Half the time I can't figure out who's the guy and who's the chick." Kendall laughed.

James rolled his eyes and gave a playful punch towards Kendall's shoulder.

"Well let's go eat! I'm starving!" James spoke up, lacing his fingers with Carlos'.

The three got settled at a table and ordered drinks.

"Don't you think Kendall should go see Logan?" Carlos asked.

"I'm not just gonna show up! That's rude." Kendall huffed.

"It's not if you miss him." James mumbled, sipping his water.

Kendall just rolled his eyes and leaned against the back of the seat. "I just don't want to drive 8 hours, to inconvenience him."

"But it's not inconveniencing him if he misses you too." James added.

"Let's just drop it for now." Kendall stated and turned his attention to his menu.

The two just shrugged at their blonde friend.

Kendall sighed softly. He wanted more than anything to see Logan. But he was terrified to lose the brunette. Creeping Logan out by missing him to much is not what he wanted. He'd figure something out. Maybe Logan will invite him to come out.

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress came over.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded. "Kendall you ready?" He asked the blonde. "Kendall?" Carlos called out once again when the blonde didn't respond.

"Hey!" James reached over and tugged the menu from him.

"Huh? Sorry. Yes I'm ready." Kendall blushed.

Carlos frowned and looked up at James. The taller boy automatically knew what Carlos was thinking. They had to convince Kendall to go see Logan. No matter what.

Their food came and they ate with little talking.

Well Kendall was silent most of the meal while James and Carlos chatted between each other.

Kendall was in mid bite when his phone buzzed with a text.

-Hey Ken. How are you?-

-I'm good Loges. What are you up to?- Kendall replied.

"Logan text you?" James asked.

Kendall blushed a bit. "How'd you know?"

"You got a huge smile on your face." Carlos smiled.

Kendall chuckled and nodded.

"See you should just go and see him. He makes you happier." Carlos added.

"I just…"

"He's not gonna think it's creepy! He's gonna think it's sweet! Do you know how creepy he was towards you before you two started talking?" James asked.

"N-no…" Kendall rose an eyebrow.

"Well he would look out his window at you when you worked on your bike. And he told me he had a dream about you once or twice." James told the blonde.

Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and punched James in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" James screeched.

"You shouldn't be telling Kendall this. Logan is probably embarrassed by those things." Carlos scolded.

"Oh… sorry…" James mumbled.

-You out with James and Carlos?- Kendall's phone buzzed.

-Yeah. Eating lunch.- Kendall responded.

"I think I'm gonna go see him." Kendall spoke up.

"You are?" Carlos smiled. "Good."

"Yeah. He'll enjoy you coming over." James nodded. Kendall smiled and continued eating.

"Wanna come and hang out?" Carlos asked the two.

"At your house?" James asked.

"Yeah sure." Kendall nodded.

"Did you walk here?" Carlos asked as James followed them to their bikes.

"Yeah. Still don't have a car." James laughed.

"Well hop on then." Carlos smiled.

"But I don't have a helmet." James mumbled, suddenly nervous.

"You can wear mine. We're not going too far." Carlos smiled and held out his helmet to the brunette.

"Oh-okay." James slid it on.

Kendall smiled as the Latino helped his boyfriend, were they boyfriends yet? Kendall didn't know, but James was blushing as Carlos tightened the chin strap.

"There." Carlos smiled. He slid on his jacket and climbed on then nodded to James that he could get on as well.

James climbed on and Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"You two look backwards." Kendall laughed, bracing his hands on his knees.

"Oh shut up." James mumbled.

Kendall slid on his jacket and helmet before climbing on.

"Lead the way!" Kendall yelled over to Carlos. The Latino nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, James holding on tight.

Kendall watched as Carlos took sharp turns and sped a little, the short boy laughing as James held on.

Carlos turned to take the long way home, most likely to spend more time with James. He had done the same with Logan so many times.

Taken a back road or driven around the block two or three times. Just to get that extra time with both of the things he loved. Riding and Logan. He told himself that he'd teach Logan to ride sometime.

Finally Carlos turned onto the street his house was on and they came to a stop.

"Have fun?" Kendall asked as James took off his helmet.

James just nodded, the large smile not leaving his face.

"He held on so tight though." Carlos laughed as he got off.

"Well if you didn't drive like a crazy person I wouldn't have held on so tight." James huffed.

Kendall laughed and rolled his eyes.

"What if you guys came with me to visit Logan?" Kendall asked as they walked inside.

"That'd be fun. Like a small road trip." Carlos nodded. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought friends!"

"Oh hey Kendall." Carlos' mom walked over.

"Hi. Mrs. Garcia." Kendall hugged her lightly.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking up at James, who was practically glued to Carlos' side.

"This is James." Carlos smiled.

"Nice to meet you James. Carlos has told me lots about you."

Carlos turned a bright red and mumbled, "Well we'll be upstairs."

"You've told your mom about me? What did you say?" James asked.

"It's nothing. Just that you're a close person in my life…" Carlos blushed.

"He told her that he thinks he loves you." Kendall stated.

"Kendall!" Carlos screeched and launched himself at the blonde.

"What? You obviously weren't gonna say it!" Kendall laughed.

"You think you love me?" James asked.

"Y-yeah." Carlos smiled.

"Good. Because I love you too." James smiled back, dipping down to place a kiss against Carlos' lips.

"So can we talk about going to see Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah yeah." Carlos mumbled once James had moved away.

"We should go like tomorrow." James stated. "Oh I can't go. I have to work."

"Take a week off." Carlos stated.

"Oh. I guess I could do that." James chuckled.

"Don't you think we should tell him that we're all coming?" Carlos asked.

"Well… I want it to be a surprise." Kendall smiled, but then questioned that. They would need somewhere to stay, and having three uninvited guests might anger Logan's dad. "I dunno. Maybe we should tell him. We'll call him tomorrow before we leave."

"That's a little last minute." James added.

"Oh shut it. You can stay home if you like." Kendall stated.

"No. I wanna see Logan too! He was my friend first!" James laughed.

"Okay. But we're gonna most likely take the bikes because of the gas mileage, so we need to get you a helmet and jacket." Carlos told him.

"I have an extra." Kendall added.

"God how many helmets do you have?" James asked.

"Uhm. Counting the one you can have and Logan's? I think 5." Kendall chuckled. "And I think I have a jacket that'll fit you."

"Awesome." Carlos smiled.

The three made plans to meet at Kendall's house at 7 in the morning tomorrow. Kendall would bring the gear for James and that they would only plan to stay for a few days.

Kendall hurried home and explained to his mom that they were gonna go surprise Logan. Jennifer just smiled at her son. He was happy again.

Kendall smiled big as he went through his closet to find James a jacket. He grabbed a green and black jacket along with a matching green helmet.

He grabbed his backpack and placed a couple shirts and a few other things. He looked over at his chair to see Logan's jacket and helmet sitting there.

-Should I bring Logan his helmet and jacket? Maybe we can go riding.- He sent a quick text to Carlos.

-No. There's no way to carry it there and back. Sorry bro.-

-Oh yeah. Oh well.- Kendall sighed and slumped on his bed.

-He can totally borrow my stuff though.- Carlos added.

Kendall smiled and placed his phone on his bed and continued gathering things.

He was just overly excited. This time tomorrow he would have his Logan in his arms and he wouldn't be lonely anymore.

Once everything was packed, he occupied himself with video games for a couple hours.

Around 10 pm he sent a quick text to Logan, telling him goodnight and then climbed into bed. Wishing he could fall asleep quickly so tomorrow could come.

But all the built up excitement caused him to toss and turn for an hour.

-Logan, I can't sleep.-

-I've got just the thing.- Logan texted back then Kendall's phone started to ring.

"Hey. You don't have to call me." Kendall smiled.

"I wanted to hear your voice anyways." Logan chuckled. "How was your day?"

"It was okay. How was yours?" Kendall asked.

"Good. I just missed you." Logan whispered.

"I miss you Logan." Kendall stated.

"I'll try to talk to my mom tomorrow or something. She's still not answering my calls." Logan sighed.

"Well I'm sleepy now, so I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kendall told him, stifling a yawn. "Love you."

"Love you too. Night Ken."

Kendall hung up his phone and rolled over, falling asleep almost instantly.

Kendall groaned as his phone rang, signaling it was time to get up.

He turned it off, then rolled over, about to fall back asleep when he remembered why he set his alarm. Grinning, he hopped out of bed and got dressed.

-We're here.- James texted.

He quickly grabbed his bag and hurried down stairs with the gear.

"Bye mom." Kendall passed her in the living room.

"Bye. Be safe." Jennifer hugged him.

Kendall nodded and hurried outside to see the two standing next to Carlos' bike.

"Here." He handed off the gear to James and put on his own. Carlos handed James his helmet but paused him from putting it on.

"You look so hot in that jacket." The shorter boy smirked, kissing James.

Kendall rolled his eyes. Carlos chuckled and pulled on his helmet.

"Ready?" Carlos asked once James' helmet was on.

"Yeah." Kendall nodded, climbing on his bike.

They pulled out onto the street and made their way to the highway. Kendall was thankful there wasn't any traffic yet as they pulled onto the highway.

After a few miles the highway started to get more crowded. Kendall groaned and mentally punched himself when he remembered that he was supposed to call Logan and tell him that they were coming. He looked to his left, over at Carlos who looked back at him.

Kendall sighed and turned on his blinker to get to the far right lane, so he could get off and call Logan. Carlos looked over and saw Kendall was starting to change lanes.

Carlos screamed out, as Kendall got side swiped by a guy going way over the speed limit.

The two watched as the blonde was flung off his bike and onto the street, him and his bike skidding to a halt against the guard rail.

Carlos managed to safely switch lanes and get over to Kendall as a couple other cars pulled over.

"Kendall! KENDALL!" Carlos ripped his helmet off and run over to the unmoving blonde. "James! Call 911! Please!" Carlos screamed, yanking off the blonde's helmet. "Kendall. Please! Wake up! Kendall!" Carlos hugged his unconscious friend to his chest.

He looked up at his boyfriend, tears streaming down his face. James handed the phone to Carlos who talked to the dispatcher. The Latino managed to fish out his own phone and hand it to James.

"Call Logan."

James nodded and dialed Logan's number.

"Hey Carlos." Logan answered on the 3rd ring.

"Logan… it's James..." James managed to croak out.

"Hey, what's up? You okay?" Logan asked, noticing his tone. "James what's wrong?"

"It's Kendall…" James managed to say as sirens pulled up next to him. "Kendall's not okay."

* * *

Tell me what you thought! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Yay. I promised to have this chapter up at fast as I could! :D

Hope you like it! 3

* * *

"Kendall's not okay."

Was all he could hear before he made a beeline for the door.

"Whoa. Whoa. Logan, what's wrong?" His dad gripped the brunettes' shoulders.

Logan looked up at him and his face instantly fell.

"Logan, what's happened?" He asked as Logan wiped the tears from his cheeks.

"It's Kendall. Dad something happened. James just called me. I have to go. I have to see him. He could be hurt! Or worse!" Logan's breath froze as he thought of Kendall being dead on the side of the road. "Oh god! I have to go!" The boy tried to push past his father.

"I'll drive you to the airport." Jack grabbed his keys and helped his son out to the car. "Logan, breathe. It'll be okay."

Logan climbed into the passenger seat and buckled his seat belt, his hands trembling the entire time. To Logan it seemed like his dad was taking an eternity to climb into the driver seat and start the car.

"Dad please." Logan begged, his voice no louder than a whisper.

"I'm not going to speed. We don't need you getting hurt too." He gripped his sons shoulder.

Logan closed his eyes and willed himself to calm down, if only a little bit. But a million things were racing though his mind.

He grabbed his phone and dialed James' number. It rang 5 times then went to voicemail, which just made the brunette more anxious.

Logan wanted them to know he was on his way. The thought of calling Mrs. Knight popped into his head, but she was probably most hysterical than he was.

Logan sighed and decided to just send a quick text to James, telling him that he was on the way to the airport.

"Dad. Can you drive any faster?" Logan pleaded.

"We're here." He pulled up to the door and Logan wasted no time rushing out of the car. "Logan!"

He turned and saw Jack holding out a couple bills.

"Take this. And text me when you get to him."

Logan took the money, hugged him quickly and ran through the airport to buy a ticket.

"O-one ticket to L-LA." Logan huffed.

"Okay." The woman smiled. "In a hurry?"

"Yes. My boyfriend was in a motorcycle crash." He told her.

"Oh dear. Well I'll pray for him. I hope he's okay." She gave a small smile and handed off the ticket.

"Thank you so much." Logan stated and rushed to security.

He got through and checked to see when the flight would be departing, and it seemed luck was on his side because it was going to board in 10 minutes.

Logan took an empty seat away from the bulk of people and pulled out his phone, calling Carlos this time.

"H-hello?" Carlos answer, his voice strained.

"Carlos!" Logan gasped, tears springing to his eyes.

"Logan. Oh god." He huffed, and Logan heard muffled talking on the other side.

"Logan, it's James."

"James, is Kendall okay?! Please tell me he's okay!" Logan begged, running his hand along his hair, gripping a handful.

"He's in surgery right now. The doctor said it was gonna be a few hours. Logan, there was blood, and he wasn't awake. I'm scared." James whispered, his voice cracking a few times.

"J-just be strong. For C-Carlos." Logan sniffed, trying to hold his own tears back. "Ken… Kendall is strong." He paused, the tears not stopping. "I'll be there in an hour. D-did you call Mrs. Knight?"

"Of course!" James paused. "She's here with us."

-Flight 90 to LA is now boarding.-

"James, I gotta go. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Okay." James swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Stay strong. Kendall will be okay." Logan told him before hanging up.

The hour long flight would seem like years. Logan gave the man his ticket and took his seat.

Logan closed his eyes and wished the flight would go faster. He wished that he was on the ground and not in the air. Not having cell phone signal sucked. What if James was trying to text him updates?

What if Carlos was trying to call him and keep him updated on if Kendall was okay… what if he wasn't.

He felt tears spring to his eyes as he thought that Kendall might be dead, and he'd not know.

"You okay?" Logan looked to his left and saw a young girl, probably only 10, looking up at him.

"I'm alright." Logan gave a small grin and wiped his cheeks.

"You're sad. I can tell. Can I help?" She asked.

Logan smiled, she reminded him of Tiffany.

"I'm so sorry. Stop bothering this young man." Her mother scolded.

"Oh she's okay." Logan told the woman.

Logan gave another small smile to the girl and shifted in his seat, to turn and face the window. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he laid his forehead on his knees and let a few tears fall.

Kendall just had to be okay.

Finally the pilot came on and said they'd be landing soon. He wrapped his arms around his legs tighter and took a few deep breaths.

It seemed like hours but finally they were landed and unloading. He managed to walk as civilized as possible through the tunnel, but started to run as he got out into the building.

"Logan!"

Logan skidded to a halt and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Logan!" He looked to his left and saw Carlos waving like crazy.

He hurried over and wrapped Carlos in a big hug. Instantly his own shoulder became soaked. He softly hushed the crying boy.

"Kendall will be okay. Is he out of surgery yet?" Logan asked.

"N-not yet." Carlos sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Well let's go." Logan rubbed Carlos' shoulder and Carlos gave a sad smile.

"Here." Carlos took off his backpack and pulled out another helmet.

The two hurried out to Carlos' bike and pulled on the helmets and quickly climbed on.

Logan closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths as Carlos left the parking lot quickly. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ride anymore. He trusted Carlos, but after this, he wasn't going to let Kendall get on his bike for a while.

If there was even a bike for him to ride…

The ride to the hospital was short. As quickly as he could, once Carlos parked, he ran into the hospital.

"I-I need to know about Kendall Knight!" Logan yelled to the nurse at the front desk.

"Logan!" The brunette turned and saw James, Mrs. Knight, and Katie sitting in a few chairs.

"James…" Logan sniffed and ran over, instantly getting wrapped in a hug. "Is he…"

"He's still in surgery. They say he's doing okay." James said as he hugged the shorter boy tightly.

Logan instantly felt a little better when James said Kendall was doing okay. Carlos walked in and Logan removed himself from James' arms and moved to hug Jennifer. Carlos instantly taking the spot in James' arms.

"What happened?" Logan finally asked, as he sat down in a chair.

"Kendall was changing lanes, and some idiot didn't see him, and was going like 90 mph, and hit him in the side." James told him.

Tears filled Logan's eyes as James continued.

"And he was flung from the bike, they both skidded a few meters and hit the guard rail. The bike just got a few scratches and a broken mirror. But Kendall…" James trailed off.

"His right humerus was broken, he had some ribs broken and one punctured his lung when we got here, and his right leg was broken pretty bad. He was unconscious when I got to him." Carlos continued. Logan couldn't stop as the tears fell. "The doctor said they set his arm, and fixed his lung and ribs. It's his leg they are working on now."

"Well that's good." Logan sighed.

"Mrs. Knight?" A doctor came over.

"Is Kendall okay?!" Logan asked. Jennifer stood and placed a hand on Logan's shoulder.

"Is my son okay?"

"He's getting wheeled to recovery now." The doctor smiled. "Everything went smoothly after his lung was repaired."

Logan grinned, tears falling harder, as he slumped to the ground. "Thank god…" Logan sniffed.

"Can we see him?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but he might still be asleep." The doctor told them. "Room 138."

Logan stood and ran down the hall, looking for the room. He stopped in front of the room and grabbed the handle. He let it swing open and saw Kendall sitting up in bed, talking to a nurse as she fixed his IV.

"Logie!" The blonde smiled. His leg was propped up with pillows, and his right arm was in a sling across his chest.

Logan rubbed his eyes. "You dummy." He sniffed and crossed the room. "You're never riding that damn bike again." He said with a chuckle.

"Just come here and kiss me." Kendall stated.

Logan wasted no time to lean on the bed, connecting his lips to the blondes'. Kendall wrapped his good arm around Logan. Logan smiled against the kiss and climbed up onto the bed, wrapping his own arms around Kendall's neck.

"You're so stupid." Logan mumbled, resting his forehead against Kendall's.

"I do these stupid things because I love you." Kendall told him. "Never leave me."

"Never." Logan smiled, kissing Kendall again. "I don't care what my parents say."

"Kendall?" The two looked up to see the rest of them walking in. Logan climbed down and moved aside for Carlos to tackle the blonde. Kendall managed to wrap the Latino in a hug. "Don't scare me like that ever again." Carlos told him.

"I won't. I'm sorry."

Logan watched as Katie punched his good arm, and Jennifer wrapped her son in a hug.

"How's my bike?" Kendall asked.

"You won't be riding for a long time Kendall Knight." She said sternly.

"But…" Kendall sighed as they all glared at him. "Okay." He gave in. "Mom, can I have a minute with Logan?"

"Sure sweetie." She nodded, and the others left the room.

"What's up Ken?" Logan asked. Kendall patted the bed and scooted over as best he could, allowing Logan to sit.

"I just missed you." Kendall whispered as he wrapped his boyfriend in an awkward one armed hug.

"I missed you too Kendall." Logan sniffed.

"Don't cry Logie. It'll be okay. I'm okay." Kendall smiled as he rested his chin on Logan's head. "I'll let you be the first to sign my leg cast."

"Okay." Logan chuckled. Logan snuggled in close to Kendall. "Where were you guys going so early in the morning anyways?"

"I was… going to come surprise you." Kendall told him.

"This is my fault?" Logan asked.

"NO. Not at all babe. Not at all." Kendall said quickly. "I just missed you. It was just an accident."

Logan sighed a few more times and closed his eyes, his head resting on Kendall's side. Kendall rested his own head on Logan's and soon the two had drifted off to sleep.

"This SUCKS." Kendall groaned as he was pushed in a wheel chair by James.

"Sorry babe. You can't use crutches because of your arm." Logan smiled, carrying Kendall's stuff to the car.

"But how long will I be in this wheel chair?" Kendall asked.

"The doctor said 5-7 weeks." Carlos stated.

"Well there goes my summer." Kendall whined.

Logan just shook his head and laughed. "It's not the end of the world."

"But it is! Because then I have to have physical therapy for my leg, and my arm will take 9-12 weeks to heal. Then school will start." The blonde groaned. "Just kill me now…" He paused and mumbled. "Never mind."

Logan frowned. "You're lucky to be alive. Keep that blessing."

"Sorry Logie." Kendall looked up at his brunette boyfriend. "I want a kiss."

Logan's frown instantly went to a smile as he leaned down to kiss Kendall.

The three helped Kendall into the car and left the hospital, driving Kendall home.

"Have you talked to your parents yet?" Kendall asked.

"No… I've been staying at James' house." Logan mumbled.

"You haven't talked to them yet? Why?" Kendall asked gripping Logan's hand.

"Because I'm scared." Logan sighed.

"Well you're gonna have to talk to them soon."

"I know." Logan sighed.

James pulled into the drive way and Logan helped Kendal out of the car and into the wheel chair, placing a kiss onto the blondes lips once he was seated.

"I think I miss having to bend down to kiss you." Kendall laughed.

"That's okay." Logan chuckled.

"Logie!" Logan stood to see Tiffany running towards him.

"Hey." He smiled and hugged her tight.

"What are you doing here in L.A.?" Robert asked.

"Taking care of my injured boyfriend." Logan stated.

"You're supposed to be at your fathers." Joanna told him.

"Not if Kendall's hurt. I'm going to help him get better."

Joanna was silent for a second. "How long have you been back?"

"A couple weeks." Logan told her.

"Have you been staying with _him_?" Robert asked.

"No. I've been staying at James' house. Because there, I'm wanted." Logan glared.

"We want you home too." Tiffany said.

"Well I wanna be home too, but only if you respect who I want to date." Logan looked at the two adults.

"No." Robert stated.

Joanna looked back at her husband then back to Logan.

"Mom, I can still be a doctor. I just want to be happy." Logan told her.

"I just, I don't know if I can handle having a gay son…" Joanna paused.

"Mom…" Logan frowned. "You know what? Fine! I'll just gather my things and live on my own. I don't need you." He huffed and turned to walk back to where Kendall was sitting in the driveway. "I'll come get my things later."

"Logan?" Kendall spoke up once Logan was near. The brunette had tears streaming down his cheeks, his head held high, so he would show his sadness.

James helped Kendall into the house, Logan and Carlos following behind. Jennifer had installed a wheel chair ramp over the stairs for Kendall.

"Welcome home baby!" Jennifer smiled, hugging Kendall. "We made up the guest room so you can stay there till you're out of the chair."

"Thanks mom." Kendall smiled.

"Well unless you need us, we're gonna go to my house." James stated, motioning to Carlos and himself.

"Okay. Bye." Kendall waved. "Wanna roll me to my room?" He asked Logan.

Logan smiled and they made their way to the guest room.

Jennifer had made the bed with Kendall blankets and pillows, and brought down Kendall's TV and Xbox. Logan helped Kendall get situated on the bed and went to sit in an empty chair.

"Lay with me?" Kendall asked. Logan smiled and climbed in as well, the two snuggling together as best as they could. "Why don't you ask my mom to live here? With me?" Kendall whispered.

"Are you serious? You think your mom would allow that?" Logan asked.

"Probably. You could help me get around the house. And drive me to physical therapy." Kendall said.

"That's true…" Logan paused.

"Mom!" Kendall yelled out.

"Yes honey?" Jennifer walked in the room.

"Mom, Logan's parents are awful and they won't let him live with him anymore, and him living with his dad isn't an option for me. Can he live here? Please!" Kendall asked.

"I'll get a job, and pay rent. And drive Kendall to doctor's appointments and physical therapy, and to school." Logan told her.

"Sure." Jennifer smiled. "I trust you two."

"Thanks mom!" Kendall smiled. "See I told you she wouldn't care." He chuckled and kissed Logan's head.

"Are you going to need help getting your things?" Jennifer asked.

"I'll have James and Carlos help." Logan smiled.

"Okay. Well you can move your things into this room and have this room. But while Kendall's down here, I would prefer if you stayed in Kendall's room. I trust you and all, but you're teenage boys." She chuckled.

"Okay. Thank so so much!" Logan stood and gave her a hug.

"Well text James and Carlos so they can come down now and help you pack your things." Kendall sat up and tried to stand.

"Kendall. Don't be dumb." Logan chuckled and helped the blonde into the wheel chair.

"Thanks." Kendall sighed. Logan texted James and told him the plan.

Logan rolled Kendall outside and out onto the driveway, locking the wheels, and waited for their friends to come over.

"Ready to move?" James asked, him and Carlos carrying various boxes.

"Yeah." Logan smiled. "You stay here. We'll go pack." Logan told Kendall.

"No fair. I wanna help." Kendall stated.

"You can't. My room's in the attic. Besides you wouldn't be able to even get up the porch. Just stay here." Logan smiled and kissed Kendall before the three walked over to Logan's house.

"We're here to get my things." Logan stated as they walked inside.

"Where are you going to stay?" Joanna asked.

"Kendall's guest room."

"Figures." Robert scoffed.

"Shut up. You have no right to judge me you asshole." Logan spat.

"Just get your shit and get out." Robert hissed.

"Gladly." Logan turned on his heels and headed up to his room.

"Logie! Are you home to stay?" Tiffany asked as the three passed her room.

"No. I'm gonna live at Kendall's house now. But you can come over sometime." He kissed her head.

"Whoa!" Carlos gasped as Logan lowered the ladder and climbed up. "You had the coolest room!"

"Yeah. But I'm gonna like my new room better." Logan smiled as he started packing up all his clothes.

They packed away the rest of Logan's things, Leaving most of the books on the shelves, only taking the ones that Logan had bought or the more important ones.

They one by one, started carrying them over to Kendall's house. Kendall helped by putting them on his lap and rolling them into the guest room.

"Thanks for helping guys. You're awesome." Logan smiled once they carried the last of the boxes over.

"We just want you to be happy." Carlos smiled and set down the last box.

"Yeah, we love ya." James smiled and hugged the shorter brunette.

"Love you guys too." Logan stated, sitting on Kendall's lap.

* * *

It's not the last chapter. There's one more after this. :)

I told you I wouldn't kill Kendall.

Tell me what you thought!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys. Enjoy this last chapter. I feel like it could've been longer... but I wanted to end it here. And how it was. I hope you all liked this fic. Thanks 3

* * *

"I. Am. Done." Kendall yelled, throwing the crutch with all his might, and slumped back into his wheelchair.

"Ken…" Logan reached out to calm the angry blonde but said boy just jerked away and turned the chair around.

"No. I hate this. I hate Jacob. I hate my stupid fucking leg. I hate that my arm is STILL not as strong as it was. And I hate my life." Kendall huffed.

Logan watched, with a sad expression, as Kendall wheeled himself out of the room and towards the front door.

"He just needs some air." Logan turned to the older man. Jacob, Kendall's physical trainer, just nodded.

"They all do. It's frustrating. Just give him some time okay? He isn't mad at you. Trust me." Jacob gave a small smile and walked to the other side of the room to retrieve the discarded crutch.

Logan sighed and slowly made his way to the front desk.

"He went that way." A nurse smiled softly.

Logan nodded in thanks and walked out the front door.

"I'm just sick of this chair. And not being able to fucking walk." Kendall shouted to his phone. "No! I'm not giving up, I just want Logan to stop worrying about me. I know he just wants me to be better. I'm just a burden. I suck." Kendall sighed, most likely listening to Carlos talk. "Well I suppose I should get back. Talk to you later Carlos." Kendall hung up his phone and turned around, gasping when he saw Logan standing there.

"You're n-not a burden. Not at all." Logan whispered.

"Yes I am Loges. I can't fucking walk on my own." Kendall's volume started to rise, but Logan winced, so Kendall toned it down a notch.

"Kendall…" Logan walked over to the blonde and sat down onto his lap. "I love you. You'll never become a burden. I wanna help you."

"But…" Kendall was cut off by Logan's lips on his. The blonde couldn't help but moan and wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

"Shh. Now let's go finish your session with Jacob. Okay? Then I'll take you to sonic and James can get us discounted ice cream. But only if you promise to not throw anything anymore. Jacob can only do so much at a time."

"I know. Let's go." Kendall sighed. Logan nodded and started to stand. The blonde just smirked and started to push forward.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Logan blushed as Kendall wheeled them in through the front door, a few of the nurses giggling.

"For right now, I'm only good for giving you rides, so abuse it while it lasts." Kendall stated.

"I'm not even sure I want to." Logan laughed, but stayed pressed close to the blonde the entire ride.

"Ready to work on it some more?" Jacob asked. Logan stood and moved aside to allow Kendall forward.

"Yeah. And I'm sorry." Kendall mumbled.

"It's cool man." The man smiled, extending a hand towards Kendall.

Logan stepped back and watched as Kendall worked on walking with Jacob encouraging him right along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Logie, do we have to?" Kendall whined.

"Yes. I wanna help build your muscles too." Logan nodded as the two jogged in the brisk fall morning.

"But I was in bed, all warm, and having a good dream." Kendall whined, as he jogged at a slightly slower pace.

"You were snoring, all the covers kicked off of you when I came up to wake you." Logan rose an eyebrow.

"Well I would've been cozy and dreaming good if my mom would just let you come sleep in bed with me." Kendall huffed, bringing his gloved hands up to cover his mouth. The LA mornings had started to become brisk.

"You know she wants us to behave. And if this is the only way, then we have to keep her trust and not break her rules." Logan stated as he stared forward.

Kendall slowed to a stop, Logan noticing quickly.

"Come on. Let's keep going." Logan encouraged.

"My leg hurts." Kendall whimpered. Logan could tell Kendall was just trying to be funny and cause Logan to make them go home so he can snuggle with the brunette. But at the same time, he worried. He didn't wanna push Kendall to hard.

"Okay Ken. Let's go on home then." Logan sighed softly and the two made their way back to the Knight house.

"How was your jog?" Jennifer asks as the two boys walk through the front door.

"Short." Logan stated with a chuckle.

"Good. I can feel my muscles getting stronger every day. All thanks to Logan." Kendall smiled and kissed the brunette.

"Well good." Jennifer smiled. "I'm going out with Katie to get some things she needs for school. Behave." She stated.

"Yes ma'am." Logan smiled.

Kendall just groaned and slowly walked upstairs to his room.

"Have a good day Logan." Jennifer sigh and left with Katie.

Logan waited till the ladies were gone before running up the stairs, taking two at a time, and rushing down the hall to Kendall's room.

Logan slowly opened the door and watched as Kendall slipped off his right pant leg. The brunette instantly noticed the light pink scar that ran down the outside of his leg.

Kendall plopped down onto his bed and then noticed Logan was standing at the door.

"Well you can come in. I don't mind." Kendall chuckled and patted the bed next to him. Logan walked over and sat down at the foot of the bed, tracing the scar with his finger.

"Does it still hurt?" Logan whispered.

"It aches at times, but not much anymore." Kendall grabbed Logan by the wrist and pulled softly till Logan was scooted up next to him.

"And your arm?" Logan asked, noticing the rather large scar that ran up the back of his upper arm as well.

"Nope never." Kendall stated. "Now stop worrying. I'm okay, and I'm not going to leave you." The blonde leaned over and kissed Logan.

"Good." Logan went silent.

Kendall tightened his grip on his boyfriend and snuggled his nose into Logan's soft, unstyled, hair.

"I wanna try and talk to my mom and Robert." He randomly stated.

"You sure?" Kendall asked, lifting his head in worry.

"No. But maybe they've changed." Logan shrugged.

"I don't want to see you so broken again." Kendall whispered.

"I'll have you. And they can't send me off to my dad." Logan told him.

Kendall nodded and hugged Logan tighter. He wanted nothing more than for Logan's mom and step dad to accept him.

"Wanna go right now?" Kendall finally whispered after a few moments.

He could feel Logan take a really large deep breath then nod.

"Okay." The blonde smiled and stood, pulling his pants back on. Logan stood in silence and waited for Kendall to pull on his shoes, helping him a bit. The two grabbed jackets and linked hands before making their way across the two lawns in between the Knight and Mitchel households.

The wind was cold as they stood on the front porch, neither moving as they stared at the closed front door.

It could've been a few seconds, a few minutes, or twenty. But finally Kendall squeezed Logan's hand and the brunette rose his free hand to knock on the door.

They could hear talking and footsteps before the front door swung open.

"Hi mom." Logan managed to stated, his voice strong, as Joanna appeared.

"Horte… Hi." She mumbled.

Logan heard Robert approach.

"Who is it de… What do you want?" He asked, voice full of hate.

"C-Can I come in?" Logan asked, tightening his grip on Kendall's hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Joanna spoke up.

"But mom…" Logan spoke up.

"No. I just..." Joanna looked away.

"B-bu… I…" Logan sighed. "Okay." The brunette sighed. "I guess this was a waste of my time. Hoping that maybe you've changed your mind." Logan turned to leave.

"Hortense, we just can't. You've ruined how we see you." Joanna stated.

"He's ruined it? You guys ruined it!" Kendall shouted.

"Ken…" Logan's eyes went wide.

"You could've just loved him! But instead you had to shun him. Hate him. All he's ever done was try to make you guys love him. Well you know what? He doesn't need you guys. Fuck you both! You all are horrible parents!" Kendall huffed, and hurried down the steps, hand still clasped to Logan's.

Logan allowed Kendall to drag him through the yards, not slowing till they were both on the Knight's front porch.

"I. Love. You." Kendall stated, looking at the brunette in the eye. Kendall kept his hands locked on Logan's cheeks as the blonde leaned down and kissed Logan.

"I love you too." Logan whispered.

Kendall smiled softly and wrapped his arms tightly around the shorter boy.

"You gonna be okay?"

Logan lifted his head and kissed Kendall's chin.

"Yeah. You're my family. Not them."

Kendall couldn't help but smile. This boy that he had only met 6 months ago, was becoming the love of his life. The one he couldn't live without.

Logan gripped Kendall's hand and pulled the blonde into the house.

"How did I ever deserve all the love I get?" Kendall whispered, nuzzling his face into Logan's hair.

"Because you cared about me." Logan hugged him tighter.

Logan paused as his phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Wanna hang out?" Carlos' loud voice rang through the speaker.

"Sure." Logan smiled.

"Is Kendall up for it?" James asked.

"I'm fine!" Kendall laughed.

Logan rose an eyebrow and placed the phone against his chest.

"You sure? You told me your leg was hurting earlier…" Logan went silent as Kendall smirked. "You really just didn't wanna go for a jog. You butt." He laughed.

"Meet us at the park in 10!" Carlos yelled loud enough that he was heard even through the muffled phone.

Logan hung up the phone. Logan grabbed his gloves, before making their way to the local park.

Kendall didn't like it, but Logan refused to let Kendall ride the motorcycle while he was still healing. And even after, Logan wasn't sure he ever wanted to see the blonde on the bike anymore.

"It's pretty romantic out." Logan mumbled as he wrapped his gloved hand around Kendall's.

"Why is it so cold out? It's LA. LA is supposed to be warm." Kendall whined, and tightened his grip.

"I dunno. It's just a random cold front coming down." Logan told him, leaning his head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Those are some mighty scientific words." Kendall chuckled as he leaned over and kissed Logan's hooded head. "I hate the cold." Kendall sighed.

Logan just shook his head.

As they approached the park, it was vacant, since it was a chilly day. The only noise was the laughter of James and Carlos as they played on the equipment.

"Hey! I didn't know we were here to babysit!" Kendall yelled.

"Kendall!" Carlos rushed over to the blonde. "How's the leg? Getting better?"

"Slowly but surely." Kendall smiled, hugging his friend.

"Come on! Let's play!" James yelled.

Logan grinned and grabbed Kendall's hand before running over to the swings.

"I'm gonna play over here." Kendall told him, pointing to the large metal play set.

"Aw. Okay." Logan smiled and sat on a swing, pumping his legs back a forth. "Be careful. Don't strain yourself."

"I won't." Kendall chuckled.

They three played together as Logan swung.

Logan rolled his eyes at his young-at-heart friends as Kendall chased Carlos up the jungle gym.

Kendall swung around a poll, and suddenly the blonde was on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

"Kendall!" Logan skidded his feet on the ground and quickly jumped off the swing and was at the blondes side in 3 seconds.

"I'm alright. I'm okay. Arm just went weak for a second." Kendall sat up, rubbing his arm, wincing slightly. "I might need to take a break. The cold is making the bone ache."

"You okay dude?" James walked over.

"I'm good." Kendall stood, glancing over to Logan, who was still a bit shaken. "Babe. I'm alright. Promise."

"Just take it easy. Please." Logan stated. "Come swing with me?"

"Sure." Kendall smiled and sat on the swing next to Logan.

A few minutes passed, the two swinging back and forth, sometimes in sync, other times in opposites.

"Can we be like this forever?" Kendall asked.

"Of course. As long as you're here with me." Logan smiled.

The two stopped moving their legs and slowed to a halt. Logan watching their two friends run around and play, Kendall watching Logan.

He could tell that the brunette was finally happy. Not stressed by his parents. Not trying to be someone he wasn't.

"This is for you." Kendall reached in his pocket and then held out a closed fist.

"What?" Logan asked, holding out his hand under Kendall's. The blonde turned and opened his hand, letting something fall into the other. Logan looked closely.

It was a small little ring.

"It's not official. But I'm pretty sure you'll never say no." Kendall stated proudly.

"You're right." Logan smiled softly, removing his left glove and sliding it on his finger. "I can't ever say no to you."

* * *

Aw yay. Fluff. I love you all. Tell me what you though. Bye for now.


End file.
